Starlight COOKIE!(insane chatrm of ff.net authors)
by retardedo
Summary: When Sailor Moon fanfic authors obssesd with starlights gets together, heres what happens.Keikosama: hehehSeiya: Hello... you look like GalxiaKeikosama: o_OKeikosama: Galaxia is goth?Seiya:I meant choas......NOW EVERYONE!! PLEASE REVEIW! ITS GOOD!!!!!!!!!
1. The insanity starts...

This Is not my fic!! I just had to do the work for Sailor Chibi Star Fighter. Have fun!  
  
(This is a true chatroom. I just copied/paste it.)  
  
You have just entered room "StarlightCOOOOOKKIIEE."  
  
Keikosama has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: heeeeeeeeeeelo  
  
Keikosama: hi!  
  
Mina8977: hi  
  
DKGallardo: What happens when your favorite FF.net authors get together in the same chatroom?  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Keikosama: chaos?  
  
AngelOHarlem: whhhaatsup hey mina-chan!  
  
DKGallardo: THIS!! BWAHAHA!!!  
  
DKGallardo: ^____^  
  
Mina8977: *waves*  
  
DKGallardo: COOOOOOOOOKKKIIIIEEE!!  
  
Keikosama: you gonna try and make this into a fic?  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey!  
  
DKGallardo: Yup!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes  
  
DKGallardo: COOKIE!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lets intoduce ourslfves first  
  
Mina8977: *sweatdrops*  
  
DKGallardo: can we call it Starlight Cookie? PLEEASSEE?  
  
Keikosama: introductions!  
  
AngelOHarlem: YES  
  
DKGallardo: *bows* I am Sailor Chibi Star Fighter!  
  
DKGallardo: and I claim Seiya!  
  
Keikosama: *waves* Nakamoto Keiko at your service!  
  
AngelOHarlem: KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNIIIIICHHHHIIIIWAAAAAAA!!!! I'm Angel Of Reality!  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;;  
  
Keikosama: my pen name is just Keiko though  
  
Mina8977: Super Model Minako here  
  
DKGallardo: Seiya is mine!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Hey moon face girl!  
  
DKGallardo: she says shes gonna b busy until midnight  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
DKGallardo: remember?  
  
Keikosama: chaa~  
  
Keikosama: brb  
  
AngelOHarlem: you didn't tell me who at the first time  
  
DKGallardo: she says "after that I am Sooooooo free!"  
  
Keikosama: gotta grab my piano books  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooooo  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^;;;;; and i gtg in about 5 minutes  
  
Mina8977: 5 minutes?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i wanna invite one more person here but i can't!  
  
DKGallardo: y?  
  
AngelOHarlem: what? I dunno  
  
AngelOHarlem: why u hafta go?  
  
DKGallardo: whats the screename?  
  
DKGallardo: mom...-_-;;  
  
Keikosama: back!  
  
DKGallardo: *their  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh...Lita364  
  
DKGallardo: i don't think shes on  
  
DKGallardo: i tried inviting her, its unavailable it says  
  
DKGallardo: we're gonna try again tomorrow, needless to say  
  
DKGallardo: so ican actually b IN it  
  
Mina8977: heh  
  
AngelOHarlem: theres a space betwwen the #  
  
DKGallardo: whos ur fav. Starlight?  
  
DKGallardo: still says unavailable  
  
AngelOHarlem: hmmm....ok  
  
Keikosama: YATEN RULE!!  
  
Keikosama: RULES*  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA!! AND HES MINE!  
  
Keikosama: ^______^  
  
AngelOHarlem: Yaten!!!  
  
DKGallardo: *looks at watch* i gtg....^__^;;;  
  
Keikosama: ja....  
  
Mina8977: ja  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja...  
  
AngelOHarlem: T_T  
  
DKGallardo: u guys keep going, I can b in one tomorrow, it can be chapter 2!  
  
DKGallardo: ^____^ ja ne!  
  
Keikosama: ^___^  
  
AngelOHarlem: Ok who's gonna keep this  
  
Keikosama: *sings* peanuts and popcorn!  
  
Mina8977: keep what?  
  
Mina8977: popcorn?  
  
AngelOHarlem: keep this copy for the next chapter  
  
Mina8977: oh  
  
Keikosama: I'm practicing my piano.  
  
Keikosama: it says to sing "peanuts and popcorn"  
  
AngelOHarlem: I quit piano long time ago  
  
Keikosama: i wish i could.  
  
Keikosama: *sings* peanuts and popcorn!  
  
Mina8977: i never took piano.. violin, flute, guitar, recorder ^_^;;;  
  
DKGallardo has left the room.  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh  
  
Mina8977: and the guitar and recorder were last semester... for class  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: my mom is going to like sign me up for art calss now  
  
AngelOHarlem: *class  
  
Mina8977: took an art class last semester too  
  
Keikosama: i like art.  
  
Keikosama: i like to draw  
  
AngelOHarlem: i looooooooove art  
  
Keikosama: i'm the best artist in my school  
  
AngelOHarlem: i loooooooooove drawing mange  
  
Mina8977: i pretend i am good at art ^_^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *manga  
  
Keikosama: i'm better than the fucking art teacher.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
Mina8977: nice  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;  
  
Keikosama: i hate our art teacher.  
  
Keikosama: she can't draw worth shit.  
  
Mina8977: i didnt draw stuff.... did a bunch of stuff that i would never do again  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey when we post it are we gonna post it in the sailormoon section?  
  
Keikosama: when or where?  
  
Keikosama: oh  
  
Keikosama: i see  
  
Keikosama: we'll have to talk more about BSSM if that's where we wanna put it.  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah ok....  
  
AngelOHarlem: Chibi satr fighter is gonna do a fic  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya/chibiusa .  
  
Keikosama: ^__^  
  
AngelOHarlem: actually it's kinda....0.0  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Mina8977: interesting...  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh well this is gonna be interesting....  
  
Keikosama: kanashimi ga ima sailor smile!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Keikosama: stars opening song  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh i love that song!  
  
Mina8977: i need that song ~_~  
  
Keikosama: kiseki wo something somethin sailor wing!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i can sing it  
  
Keikosama: i can sing ALONG with it...  
  
AngelOHarlem: but i can't write it down correctly  
  
Keikosama: same here  
  
Keikosama: and the sad thing is, i can understand it  
  
AngelOHarlem: i memorize it...i can sing along with it too  
  
Keikosama: but i can spell all the words  
  
Moon Face Gurl: hehe i know that song!  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey! Hi  
  
Moon Face Gurl: i have a cd alarm clock, you should hear me at 5 a.m. singing grogglily to it  
  
Moon Face Gurl: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah?  
  
Keikosama: Makenai! ashita e sailor yell!  
  
Keikosama: Zettai! Tsukamareru sailor star!  
  
AngelOHarlem: somethingsomething...arrgh I CANNOT SPELL IT!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: lol  
  
Keikosama: kono chikai todoke ginga made!  
  
Keikosama: there all that is spelled right  
  
AngelOHarlem: *claps*  
  
AngelOHarlem: brb  
  
Keikosama: those words, for the most part, are actually part of my vocabulary so i know them.  
  
Mina8977: thats cool  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Keikosama: If i listened to the song, i could spell it all.  
  
Keikosama: i'm just too lazy to do that now though.  
  
Mina8977: i ahev enough trouble spelling english... foreign languages forget it  
  
Mina8977: have  
  
Mina8977: see? i told you  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Keikosama: English is a foreign language to me.  
  
Keikosama: i was born in Japan  
  
Mina8977: cool  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
AngelOHarlem: kooooooooool kawaiii  
  
Keikosama: course, i was plucked out of my home country when i was young  
  
Keikosama: so i never fully learned Japanese  
  
Keikosama: *glares at whoever took me from okaasan*  
  
Mina8977: i have... well had a friend who was from Japan... she moved back there for the rest of high school and beyond  
  
Keikosama: aa  
  
Mina8977: *wonders what ever happened to her*  
  
AngelOHarlem: can anyone sing...moonlight densetsu (or whatever)  
  
Keikosama: i have a few friends in Japan..., and no  
  
AngelOHarlem: the ameican translation is dumb  
  
Mina8977: it is at that  
  
Keikosama: *mocking voice* Fighting evil by moonlight  
  
Keikosama: winning love by daylight  
  
AngelOHarlem: for ex: " winning love by daylight  
  
Keikosama: never running from a real fight  
  
Keikosama: she is the one named Sailormoon.  
  
AngelOHarlem: she is the one name  
  
Keikosama: She would never turn her back on a friend  
  
AngelOHarlem: she is always there to defend  
  
Keikosama: she is the one on whom we can depend  
  
Keikosama: she is the one named Sailormoon.  
  
AngelOHarlem: sailor venus  
  
Keikosama: *cheesy music*  
  
AngelOHarlem: sailor mars  
  
AngelOHarlem: sailormercury  
  
Keikosama: sailor jupiter  
  
Keikosama: seeking powers all so new to her  
  
Keikosama: she is the one named sailormoon.  
  
AngelOHarlem: she is the one name  
  
AngelOHarlem: reapet  
  
AngelOHarlem: *repeat  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
Keikosama: cooooorrrrnnnnnnyyyy!  
  
AngelOHarlem: this is the real one1  
  
AngelOHarlem: Gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
  
AngelOHarlem: Yume no naka nara ieru  
  
AngelOHarlem: Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen  
  
AngelOHarlem: Ima suga aitai yo,  
  
Moon Face Gurl: y aknwo whats a good song?  
  
AngelOHarlem: SHOULD I DO ALL OF IT?!  
  
Mina8977: what?  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHAT  
  
Keikosama: you don't have to.  
  
Moon Face Gurl: the first song on the "what will we do for the future cd" grr...whats it called  
  
Moon Face Gurl: i'm singing it in my head!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
Moon Face Gurl: umm grr whats it called! i know, i'll look it up!  
  
Keikosama: *sings Sailor Star Song*  
  
AngelOHarlem: any of you know...whatsit called..."search for yor love"?  
  
Keikosama: Nagaraboshi?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes...i forgt  
  
Keikosama: i can sing ALONG with it.  
  
Keikosama: i don't have it memorized though  
  
Keikosama: i can sing any and all of the Three Lights songs if they're playing  
  
Keikosama: but i don't have any of them fully memorized  
  
AngelOHarlem: Search for your love... Search for your love, search for your love...  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight) Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute Kuyashi namida koraeta dake Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight) Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute Kuyashi namida koraeta dake Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)  
  
AngelOHarlem: yayayayay!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru) Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru) Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess) Boku no purinsesu  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey!!! IS ANYONE SINGING???  
  
Keikosama: *sings along*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kotaete, answer for me Ima sugu, answer for me Kotaete, answer for me Yasashiku, answer for me  
  
Keikosama: kotaete  
  
Keikosama: and i really don't know any more of it by hear  
  
Keikosama: heart*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kotaete, answer for me Ima sugu, answer for me Kotaete, answer for me Yasashiku, answer for me  
  
AngelOHarlem: whhooooooooooops  
  
Moon Face Gurl: i love this song too Starlight ni Kisu Shite  
  
Moon Face Gurl: AH HA I FOUND IT!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: Suki to itte  
  
Keikosama: I  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay! *claps*  
  
Moon Face Gurl: its such a happy song! brb getting cds!  
  
Keikosama: i've heard that song.  
  
AngelOHarlem: How about "ToduKanu Omi" Or whatever  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: Yume no naka de nando mo Sotto kuchidzuke kawashita Sukitooru tsubura na hitomi ni Suikomarete iku  
  
Keikosama: as far as i know, omi isn't a word...  
  
AngelOHarlem: Omoi!!  
  
Keikosama: now that's a word  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kimi no naka de madoromu Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou Aa itsu made mo samenaide to Tsuraku sakebu no sa  
  
AngelOHarlem: Mune no oku no takanari kara Jibun de mo honki to shiru Setsunasugite modokashikute Akiramekirenai  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok i think that's enough...^^;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Keikosama: *sobs*  
  
Keikosama: *grins*  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay how bout the singles???  
  
Keikosama: how long are we going to sing?  
  
Keikosama: *sobs*  
  
Keikosama: *grins*  
  
Keikosama: *claps*  
  
seiya: i dunno i wanna sing my single!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: TODOKANU OMIOI  
  
Moon Face Gurl: THAT IS MY FAVE SONG OF ALL TIME  
  
Keikosama: *laughs*  
  
Keikosama: *giggles*  
  
Keikosama: *cries*  
  
Keikosama: *smiles*  
  
Moon Face Gurl: i'm serious! its my first song i learned in japanese  
  
AngelOHarlem: i just...wrote some of it down  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
AngelOHarlem: scroll up  
  
Moon Face Gurl: my friend wrote it on her wall  
  
Moon Face Gurl: yeah i know  
  
Keikosama: I like Ayumi Hamasaki's songs...  
  
AngelOHarlem: Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi  
  
Keikosama: And Sakamoto Chika-sama's  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya's single!!!  
  
Keikosama: I only know the main chorus for that one.  
  
Keikosama: Seiya no orega kanjiru etc.  
  
Seiya: Yaaaaaaaaaaay! *get microphone out*  
  
Moon Face Gurl: i bought my friend the seiya single  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kagayaku shiroi sekai no naka ni Tsubasa wo hirogeta kimi ga iru Demo sono tsubasa wa kuroku omoku Unmei ni kimi wa oshitsubusaresou  
  
Moon Face Gurl: its this teeny itny little cd with starfighter on it  
  
Moon Face Gurl: v. rare from what i hear  
  
Keikosama: i want one....  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah..  
  
AngelOHarlem: *Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni... Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta... Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne  
  
Keikosama: now that part i know  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah?  
  
Keikosama: yeah  
  
AngelOHarlem: Kuuru na akai sekai no naka ni Kanpeki na senshi, ore ga iru Demo sono mae ni kimi wa araware Totsuzen haato wa harisakesou da ze  
  
AngelOHarlem: Akogare wa, tada hitori ore no purinsesu Hakai sae okoranakya, heiwa na hibi... Nagarete kita, taiyoukei, kimi mo purinsesu Aru hi miserareta, kimi no egao Seiya:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ALLLL DAY LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!  
  
Keikosama: ^____^  
  
AngelOHarlem: Shadduupp! *get's microphone and whacks it on his head*  
  
AngelOHarlem: owww....Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta... Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne  
  
AngelOHarlem: SHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDUPPPP!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Now for....Taiki's single!!!  
  
Seiya: Fine! See If I care!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i am talking and singing to myself....  
  
Keikosama: *screams*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *both hides*  
  
Mina8977: somethign wrong Keikosama?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah?  
  
AngelOHarlem: she's dead  
  
Keikosama: POP-UP ADS SUCK  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO duh!!!  
  
Keikosama: AND SO DOES THIS STUPID COMPUTER  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah...  
  
Mina8977: *blinks*  
  
Mina8977: yup  
  
Keikosama: AND THE STUPID INTERNET CONNECTION!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yup  
  
Keikosama: *screams*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Keikosama: *yells*  
  
Keikosama: *kicks things*  
  
Keikosama: *throws a whole fit*  
  
AngelOHarlem: time for taiki's single....  
  
Keikosama: *takes a deep breath*  
  
TAiki: This is my song....Chikara wo Awasete  
  
Seiya:NO I WANNA FINISH MINE!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: whatever....Doshaburi no ame no naka Kasa mo naku amayadori Kitai shita yuuyake wa Dainashi no guree ni  
  
Keikosama: *cries quietly*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Watashi-tachi ni wa jikan ga nai Gakkou oete sutajio ni Aidoru katsudou? Sonna n ja nai! Watashi-tachi ni wa jikan ga nai Tsumi naki hitobito ayatsurare Midori no hoshi ga, mushibamareteku! Semaru, semaru, gyarakushia!!  
  
Mina8977: *hugs* itll be okay  
  
Keikosama: *hugs back*  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah it will be okay...YATEN GET OVER HERE!  
  
YAten: Yeah it will be okay...*gives bear hug...which really isn't one*  
  
Keikosama: *clings to Yaten*  
  
YAten*Sweatdrop*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhhh....^^;;;  
  
Keikosama: *sniffles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gives tissue*  
  
Keikosama: *blows nose*  
  
Mina8977: feel any better?  
  
Keikosama: *wipes eyes*  
  
Keikosama: yeah  
  
Keikosama: thanx  
  
Mina8977: good ^_^  
  
Keikosama: *lets Yaten go*  
  
Yaten: Get over hear angel!!!! *gives Angel klenes*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ew... ok ok *throws away*  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: awwwwwwwwwwww! how SWEEEET!!!  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
Keikosama: ?  
  
Seiya: Shut up angel *rolling sleeves*  
  
AngelOHarlem: oH IT's a fight you want eh???????  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Seiya: well then lets fight for no appaernt reason!!! FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *angel stares un amused*  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
AngelOHarlem: PEOPLES!! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT MYSELF  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Keikosama: if it's a fight you want...  
  
Keikosama: i'm going to run away  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO  
  
Keikosama: *hides*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok then....*with click, the three lights dissapear*  
  
Keikosama: *un-hides*  
  
AngelOHarlem: yep that will do it!  
  
Keikosama: i have to go for a bit.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Mina8977: actually i am going to have to go  
  
AngelOHarlem: rainbows back  
  
Keikosama: yeah...  
  
Keikosama: will you guys be on tomorrow night?  
  
AngelOHarlem: sure  
  
Mina8977: im usually online  
  
Keikosama: ja, see you then!  
  
Keikosama: ^__^  
  
Mina8977: ja!  
  
Keikosama: ja matta minna!  
  
Keikosama has left the room.  
  
Mina8977 has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja...  
  
DKGallardo has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: everyone left!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;;;  
  
DKGallardo: *turns into a cheerleader* LETS GO SEIYA! LETS GO!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes!!!  
  
DKGallardo: MoonFaceGurl-chan? its past midnight  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah well no school tomorrow  
  
Moon Face Gurl: yup  
  
AngelOHarlem: i invited lita!!!  
  
DKGallardo: ^__^  
  
AngelOHarlem: hold on....  
  
AngelOHarlem: i wanna play rpg  
  
DKGallardo: i just invited Mars Moon Star-chan  
  
Moon Face Gurl: ohhh  
  
AngelOHarlem: kawaii  
  
MoNLiOcAt has entered the room.  
  
LiTa 346 has entered the room.  
  
MoNLiOcAt: ?  
  
LiTa 346: wassup peeps?  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey! meet lita~!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: hola lita!  
  
DKGallardo: Hi Lita!  
  
LiTa 346: :D  
  
LiTa 346: i feel luved  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey mon  
  
DKGallardo: hey! meet Mars Moon Star  
  
AngelOHarlem: hi MMS  
  
Moon Face Gurl: hola hola hola  
  
MoNLiOcAt: uhhh hi  
  
DKGallardo: ^____^  
  
DKGallardo: were gonna post this ^_____~  
  
AngelOHarlem: so...lita we were planning to yeah  
  
AngelOHarlem: i was gonna say that  
  
DKGallardo: 'What happens when your favorite FF.net authors get together in the same chat room?'  
  
DKGallardo: ^_______________________^  
  
AngelOHarlem: lita, introduce yourself as your pen name  
  
Moon Face Gurl: well now i really have to talk alot!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: gackers  
  
LiTa 346: i am lita10o  
  
AngelOHarlem: konnichi waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!^^;  
  
DKGallardo: I am Sailor Chibi Star Fighter!  
  
AngelOHarlem: I am Angel Of Reality!! *here we go again*  
  
DKGallardo: And in the name of Kinmoku and the Moon, I will punish you!! *points at Angel-chan*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ooooooooooooooh  
  
Moon Face Gurl: I'm umm....Slr Moon!  
  
LiTa 346: ::chuckle:: im glad to know im not the only insane writer in here  
  
DKGallardo: Oh! and I have dibs on Seiya! *smiles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: is it a *fight* you want???  
  
DKGallardo: YEAH!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: i have the awsomest name on ff.net  
  
AngelOHarlem: OK THEN!!!  
  
DKGallardo: CHIBI FIGHTER STAR POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!  
  
MoNLiOcAt: uhhh  
  
LiTa 346: ::Raises a brow and slowly backs away::  
  
AngelOHarlem: REALM MOON CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!!  
  
DKGallardo: if you recall I already stardusted Mars and Venus  
  
LiTa 346: um.... yeah  
  
AngelOHarlem: were playing rpg  
  
Moon Face Gurl: yeah...umm...how many sailors ARE you?  
  
LiTa 346: i rp too..... i just dun fight with friends  
  
DKGallardo: I am Sailor Chibi Star Fighter, Sailor Star Glitter, Sailor Crystal Moon, or Sailor Rainbow  
  
AngelOHarlem: well...we do  
  
DKGallardo: we like to train ^______^  
  
AngelOHarlem: I am Realm Sailor MOon, I have no time for speeches!!!  
  
DKGallardo: Thats because your too lazy to write one  
  
MoNLiOcAt: O_o  
  
DKGallardo: HOTARU!! TELL HER SHE CANT MAKE UP ATTACKS IN THE MIDDLE PF THE BATTLE!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: no casue i'm not like...tux mask or other scouts that takes 10 min to introduce theirselves  
  
AngelOHarlem: YES I CAN!!!!  
  
DKGallardo: by the way, anyone wanna know what WEIRD couple I'm writing about now?  
  
LiTa 346: ::finds a chair and sits in the corner::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *note=this follows from my fic i'm writing*  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA/CHIBIUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MoNLiOcAt: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: i hate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Moon Face Gurl: AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
DKGallardo: ^________________^  
  
Moon Face Gurl: no no no i have a story  
  
Moon Face Gurl: we should mst this one story  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
DKGallardo: and don't forget about my Seiya/Yatens ^____^  
  
Moon Face Gurl: what it is is mamo/chibiusa, its so sick, its nc-17  
  
DKGallardo: EWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: arent we gonna battle  
  
LiTa 346 has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: i think i read that one  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh she has comp proplems  
  
DKGallardo: *dusts off leather fuku* ready?  
  
Moon Face Gurl: and they look forward to all their "after school visits"  
  
LiTa 346 has entered the room.  
  
Moon Face Gurl: is that hot?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes wb  
  
LiTa 346: can i kill my internet server?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes  
  
DKGallardo: yup!  
  
AngelOHarlem: MOON REALM FRISBEE!  
  
DKGallardo: *jumps over it* I hate frisbee attacks, they're so easy 2 dodge  
  
AngelOHarlem: kay then....ULTIMA!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhahahahha!!!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: hey hey hey i'm playing ultima online  
  
AngelOHarlem: cool]  
  
DKGallardo: *smirks* if you'll recall when I stardusted Mars and VEnus earlier today *smiles* if its Final Fantasy you want its Final Fantasy you'll get. REFLECT!  
  
AngelOHarlem: too late!!!  
  
DKGallardo: *smiles* do I look desintigrated to you?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahahhaha  
  
Moon Face Gurl: *casts protect on dk*  
  
AngelOHarlem: whatever  
  
DKGallardo: well thast funny because I'm still in one peace  
  
AngelOHarlem: well that's too bad  
  
DKGallardo: peice  
  
AngelOHarlem: uh huh  
  
DKGallardo: ok then, well if you can go final fantasy, so can i  
  
DKGallardo: SHIVA!!! *summons*  
  
LiTa 346: is it possible for the innocent to just run and hide?  
  
AngelOHarlem: well then....RENZOUKOKEN!!!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: *rock appears out of nowhere*  
  
AngelOHarlem: LION HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DKGallardo: *jumps*  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHATEVER  
  
MoNLiOcAt: @_@  
  
AngelOHarlem: SUMMON.....BAHUMET *SP?*  
  
DKGallardo: *goes FF 9, Beatrix style* STOCK BREAK!!  
  
LiTa 346: bahamut*  
  
AngelOHarlem: REFLECT X 2  
  
Moon Face Gurl: lol  
  
LiTa 346: ::hides behind a bush::  
  
DKGallardo: *goes Chrono Cross* MAGMA BOMB!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: dissapears  
  
DKGallardo: *goes Legend of Dragoon* MOON LIGHT!!! *100% HP recovered*  
  
LiTa 346: how come i've never heard of half of these things?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i dont need to recover myself  
  
DKGallardo: *goes back to CHibi Star Fighter* CHIBI FIGHTER MOON STAR LAZER!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ohhhhh n ooooooooooooooo!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sailor cookie pushed angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Sailor Cookie: I shall fight!!  
  
DKGallardo: *evil grin* STARLIGHT COOKIE!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: COOOOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEE THROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DKGallardo: *stars, moons, and cookies fly at Angel-chan*  
  
DKGallardo: *jumps above 'em*  
  
MoNLiOcAt: -_-;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: mOON realm sheild!!!  
  
DKGallardo: *sprouts wings* STAR BLASTER!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *or whatever*  
  
DKGallardo: *turns into Sailor Rainbow* RAINBOW COMETS DESTROY!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *wings appear* (this actually is in my comic)  
  
AngelOHarlem: MOON REALM MEDITATION!!  
  
LiTa 346 has left the room.  
  
Moon Face Gurl: i think you scareed her  
  
DKGallardo: *goes half FF half SM* SUMMON! SAILOR SATURN!!!!  
  
LiTa 346 has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: no it's her internet connection  
  
MoNLiOcAt has left the room.  
  
LiTa 346: ::goes slightly insane mako and attacks the evil server with a large kitchen knife::  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh? *grabs peice of paper and pencil*  
  
DKGallardo: Saturn: how did i get dragged into this....? Oh well.....SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRIZE!!!  
  
DKGallardo: RAINBOW FIRE!!! *paper and pencil burn*  
  
AngelOHarlem: * a new one appears*  
  
DKGallardo: *continues 2 destroy paper and pencil*  
  
LiTa 346: ::hacking away at the console::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *continue to appear...fresh*  
  
DKGallardo: (writing on Seiya/Chibiusa stroy simotainiously*  
  
AngelOHarlem: AHAHHAH! *goes insane and kills seiya!* ahahhgahah  
  
Moon Face Gurl: hehe thats right i'm gonna look up that one  
  
DKGallardo: RAINBOW PAPER BLOCKAGE!!! *paper can nolonger appear*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *cuts tree down, makes paper from there*  
  
DKGallardo: NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY SEIYA!!!!!! STAR MOON RAINBOW DOOMS DAY!!!!!!! *whole chat room is blow apart*  
  
AngelOHarlem: WELL THEN STOP TORTURING ME!!!  
  
LiTa 346: ::laying sprawled out in the next room, knife beside throat::  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *SUMMONS WHOLE REALM ARMY ACROSS THE DISTANT REALM*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Oh great venusmai isn't on....  
  
DKGallardo: *summons all GF, Ediloins (SP), and espers, Sailor senshi, starlights, and Rainbow senshi*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *Realm army is better...you'll see in my fic at the end*  
  
DKGallardo: *sticks out tounge* atleast i'm not AFRAID 2 write new couplings!  
  
AngelOHarlem: BIG CRUNCH!!! *whole universe collasped-opposite of big bang*  
  
AngelOHarlem: who said i'm afraid  
  
AngelOHarlem: what the hell ur talking about  
  
DKGallardo: *sweatdrops summons dark powers* DOOMS DAY!!!  
  
LiTa 346: i write about a less written about couple  
  
AngelOHarlem: lita/ami!! yeah!  
  
DKGallardo: *4gets Angel-chan* what couple is that?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i just said it  
  
DKGallardo: o  
  
LiTa 346: MAKO/AMI! YEAH!  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah!!!!!  
  
LiTa 346: ::happy dance::  
  
DKGallardo: I'm writing a Seiya/Chibiusa ^___^  
  
AngelOHarlem: THEY ROCK THE PARTY MAN!  
  
AngelOHarlem: no not s/c  
  
DKGallardo: ^_____________^  
  
DKGallardo: i read a Galaxia/Healer once....  
  
AngelOHarlem: I love Reveloutionary girl  
  
DKGallardo: Keiko is writing a Ami/Michiru, Taiki/Haruka, Seiya/Yaten  
  
Moon Face Gurl: grr now where is that fic lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah...  
  
DKGallardo: how many people think my idea is weird?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i suck at romance writeing  
  
AngelOHarlem: *writing  
  
DKGallardo: my Seiya/Chibiusa idea  
  
AngelOHarlem: i do  
  
DKGallardo: thats 1  
  
AngelOHarlem: but in still wanna read it  
  
LiTa 346 has left the room.  
  
DKGallardo: ^____^  
  
AngelOHarlem: *i  
  
LiTa 346 has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: what time is it over there for minna  
  
DKGallardo: *ywans *I'mm too tired 2 beat you right now....*dehenshins*  
  
DKGallardo: 1:06am -_-;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: T_T yeah this fic is getting long  
  
AngelOHarlem: 10:00  
  
DKGallardo: where do u live?  
  
AngelOHarlem: CA yeah!!!  
  
DKGallardo: I live in Ohio, I've gone 2 CA before  
  
AngelOHarlem: where in Ca?  
  
DKGallardo: i used 2 live in Maryland  
  
DKGallardo: near Disney Land  
  
DKGallardo: ^___________^  
  
LiTa 346: it's 10 here in NV  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh cool i live 1 hour away  
  
Moon Face Gurl: grr i'm getting maaddddddddddddddddddddd i hate it when ff.net does this and hides my fanfics  
  
AngelOHarlem: i know i feel your pain  
  
DKGallardo: we were in the hotel right across from the Disney Land ^___^  
  
AngelOHarlem: coool  
  
AngelOHarlem: i live next to raging waters  
  
DKGallardo: I ate lots of Churros there *thinks of curros* yummy....  
  
LiTa 346: LV might be cool for anime fans, but it sucks for teenagers  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: LV?  
  
LiTa 346: las vegas  
  
Moon Face Gurl: hehe mina and rei vist a porn shop i read that one!  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's ok  
  
DKGallardo: *yawns* well I gtg minna-san..........  
  
Moon Face Gurl: HERE IT IS! I FOUND IT I FOUND IT  
  
LiTa 346: oyasuminasai!  
  
AngelOHarlem: copy this first  
  
Moon Face Gurl: bye!  
  
DKGallardo: ja ne! I will  
  
Moon Face Gurl: anybody wanna mst in here?  
  
AngelOHarlem: what?  
  
DKGallardo has left the room.  
  
LiTa 346: that would be fun!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: Yes!  
  
AngelOHarlem: mst?  
  
Moon Face Gurl: mystery scinece theature  
  
LiTa 346: what would we mst?  
  
Moon Face Gurl: its just you making fun of the fic  
  
AngelOHarlem: o..k  
  
Moon Face Gurl: Chibi Usa loses her rvirginity  
  
LiTa 346: ::breaks down laughing::  
  
Moon Face Gurl: ok! ready?  
  
AngelOHarlem: I read a fic at that one  
  
LiTa 346: sure  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....actually  
  
AngelOHarlem: she gets raped  
  
Moon Face Gurl: no she doesn't, not in this one  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
LiTa 346: im ready! lets go!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *not sure what to do*  
  
Moon Face Gurl: nooo wait its too big! let me figure something out!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooooooooooooooooooook  
  
LiTa 346: how about you e-mail it to us?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i don't get this  
  
Moon Face Gurl: ChibiUsa opened Mamoru's door that afternoonShe always went to his cozy apartment instead of home because she didn't particuarly care for Usagi.However, Mamoru... Just thinking of him made her heart race and gave her a peticular  
  
Moon Face Gurl: tingling in her stomach  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh  
  
LiTa 346: Sounds to me like she's humgry  
  
WARNING!!! THIS IS CENSORED DUE TO THE FACT THAT WE WANT THIS CHATROOM *CLEAN*! IF YOU WANT THE FULL VERSION, EMAIL me or Sailor Chibi Star Fighter at *me* [1]realmsmv19@hotmail.com or SCSF at [2]AnimeRainbow@cs.com Thanx and please do continue.  
  
Moon Face Gurl: THE END!  
  
AngelOHarlem: good  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay  
  
LiTa 346: "he fed me and now im pregnant!"  
  
AngelOHarlem: the end, sayonara, end of chapter one!!!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: of cahtroom...  
  
AngelOHarlem: goodnight!!!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: nighty  
  
AngelOHarlem: every body, leave!  
  
AngelOHarlem: I have to send rainbow this  
  
Moon Face Gurl: kk  
  
AngelOHarlem: Goodbye!!  
  
Moon Face Gurl: yup...watch me leave...yup...leaving  
  
AngelOHarlem: yup  
  
AngelOHarlem: GOOOOOODDDDBYE!  
  
LiTa 346 has left the room.  
  
Moon Face Gurl has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: goooooodbye!'\  
  
LiTa 346 has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LiTa 346 has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: *Sigh* finally!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: The End. Please REview. This Chatroom is ChibiStarfighter's. But she left all the work to me.  
  
: Seiya:Bye!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!  
  
Seiya:Eeep.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:realmsmv19@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:AnimeRainbow@cs.com 


	2. Starlights/animals???? SEIYA A 100000 PL...

Oi....Chibi Star Fighter, why did you review your own chatroom?????-_- Anyways, you're an author too with an IM name, IM us and you can be in the chatroom too!  
  
You have just entered room "Starlight COOKIE."  
  
AngelOHarlem: oook  
  
T.R. Taiki: Umm... Where's Kakyuu-Hime?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: why are you asking about HER?  
  
T.R. Yaten: She IS our Princess!  
  
DKGallardo: Angel-chan...............Taiki is a dog, Yaten is a cat  
  
Keikosama: so?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh....  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks at Angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: holy geez  
  
DKGallardo: and Washu us in here SOMEHOW  
  
Mcbeanski: Washu:: ^.^V  
  
Keikosama: cause i like Washu  
  
Keikosama: i let her live  
  
DKGallardo: and Keiko destroyed the other characters of Tenchi  
  
Keikosama: Not Mayuka though!  
  
Keikosama: *hugs Mayuka*  
  
Kitty Yaten::rubs against Angel's legs::  
  
Keikosama: I loooove Mayuka!  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: I actually really don't feel like being here....  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;  
  
DKGallardo: please don't leave me, ur the only sane person left  
  
Seiya: Hey Minna-san!!  
  
Keikosama: i'm sane...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...o..k  
  
Keikosama: *pokes Seiya in the arm*  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks at Seiya::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;;;  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;;;  
  
Seiya: Hey, Doggy Taiki!  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHAT is seiya then?  
  
Xaphrin has entered the room  
  
Seiya: When he turn into a dog?  
  
Keikosama: *pulls out a strand of Seiya's hair*  
  
DKGallardo: hey Xaph-chan  
  
Seiya: Ouch... that hurted...  
  
Keikosama: *races away to examine his DNA*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...woah...xaphrin????  
  
DKGallardo: its m! Chibi Star FIghter ^____^  
  
DKGallardo: Xaphrin is my friend ^______^  
  
Xaphrin: KONNICHIWA MINNA  
  
AngelOHarlem: I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD A IM NAME!!!  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over*  
  
Xaphrin: Yo  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
Xaphrin: Wussap?  
  
DKGallardo: Angel-chan is a fan of yours  
  
AngelOHarlem: HHHIII! I absalutly love your fics  
  
Mcbeanski: *huggles Xaph to death*  
  
Xaphrin: I gots Two IM names  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooh  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;; apparently so is BEan-chan  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean?  
  
DKGallardo: Mcbeanski  
  
Mcbeanski: It's KASUMI! no Bean!  
  
DKGallardo: ^_____^  
  
Xaphrin: Hi... ::Blush::  
  
DKGallardo: *peace sign*  
  
AngelOHarlem: can i invite lita  
  
DKGallardo: sure  
  
Xaphrin: Sorry My PC is being a butt head and dosen't like me  
  
AngelOHarlem: k  
  
Mcbeanski: LITA! Where?!  
  
Xaphrin: and is slow  
  
AngelOHarlem: hold on  
  
DKGallardo: hey Xaph! this is called 'What happens when your favorite FF.net authors get together in the same chat room'  
  
Xaphrin: Although I shouldn't download so much crap...  
  
Keikosama: *decidedly* Seiya-chan wa onna desu.  
  
Keikosama: *nods firmly*  
  
Mcbeanski: I'm someone's fav.?  
  
LiTa 346 has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: hi  
  
LiTa 346: wassabe  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^  
  
Xaphrin: YAY!  
  
Keikosama: hi  
  
Xaphrin: I feel special  
  
Xaphrin: Ya'll should too  
  
AngelOHarlem: -__-  
  
Mcbeanski: Xaph = Special Mode?  
  
Keikosama: *hugs Starhealer plushie and Uranus plushi*  
  
Keikosama: plushie*  
  
DKGallardo: *reporter voice* Xaphy, where DID you get the idea 4 your #1 hit story?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i am suffering of cup o noodles  
  
Xaphrin: ::Dances::  
  
Keikosama: THE DOORBELL!  
  
Keikosama: PRAISE GOD!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
Keikosama: brb  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over*  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks at strangers::  
  
Kitty Yaten::hisses::  
  
AngelOHarlem: they are not stangers  
  
Keikosama: only 9 left!  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHAT IS SEIYA THEN????  
  
LiTa 346: ::slowly backing away::  
  
DKGallardo: yeah, Xaph, Yaten is a cat and Taiki is a dog, and Keiko is probably off 2 clone Seiya into a fish or something  
  
Seiya: I want to be a....  
  
AngelOHarlem: A...A....FISH???  
  
Xaphrin: FISH  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over laughing*  
  
Seiya: BARACUNA!!!!  
  
Keikosama: No, i went off to get rid of 3 more kids.  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay what kind of fish?  
  
Xaphrin: FISSY!  
  
Xaphrin: I LIKE FISHY!  
  
LiTa 346 has left the room.  
  
DKGallardo: we scared her  
  
AngelOHarlem: baracuna??? no i wanted something to eat  
  
Xaphrin: Chinese Fighting Fish  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's her internet connection'  
  
Keikosama: *nods*  
  
DKGallardo: I have a pet Japanese fight fish!  
  
Seiya: Fits me perfectly...  
  
DKGallardo: *fighting  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Seiya: except for the fish part..  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya if your something else like salmon...I;M HUNGRY  
  
Seiya: LION! I want to be a lion! My sign IS Leo!  
  
Xaphrin: HAMBURGER!  
  
Keikosama: *pushes "Endimiyon" out of her lap*  
  
AngelOHarlem: wel i'm a ramb or whatevre  
  
Xaphrin: Hamburguesa!  
  
DKGallardo: ^____________________________________________^  
  
Seiya: Hamburger? Odango will eat me!  
  
DKGallardo: that is true  
  
Xaphrin: LOL  
  
Usagi: WHERES THA SEIYA HAMBURGER?!?!?!  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya , i could kick your ......anytime  
  
Seiya: AHHHH!! *Runs away*  
  
Keikosama: O_o  
  
AngelOHarlem: HAMBURGER!!!! I'M HUNGRY  
  
Usagi: I WANT A SEIYA HAMBURGER!!!  
  
Xaphrin: lol  
  
Xaphrin: FRANK!  
  
AngelOHarlem: That would be a funny fic  
  
Xaphrin: WENNIE!  
  
Xaphrin: DOGGY!  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
AngelOHarlem: Xaph-chan lost it  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: I want Seiya-onii-chan to be a... elephant! No wait... too big...  
  
Xaphrin: la la la la laaaa  
  
AngelOHarlem: make seiya a.... pokemon card???  
  
Xaphrin: I'm OKAY!  
  
Xaphrin: Do NOT be alarmed  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: PICHACHU!!!!!!!  
  
Xaphrin: PIKACHU!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Xaphrin: LOL  
  
Keikosama: *hentai smirk*  
  
Pika Seiya: Pika Pika!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooooooooooooooooh  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Keikosama: *runs off to read ShiShi fics*  
  
AngelOHarlem: geez....  
  
Pika Seiya: Pika Pika! Pikachu!!  
  
DKGallardo: AHHHHH!!!  
  
Xaphrin: It was the dress  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks at strange people::  
  
DKGallardo: HES A PIKACHU?!?!?!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh yeah i forgot if this was going to be posted do we hafta introduce ourseles  
  
DKGallardo: o yeah...^^;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
DKGallardo: *bows* I am Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
  
Xaphrin: Why bother  
  
Keikosama: *drunk*  
  
DKGallardo: this is Chapter 2  
  
Xaphrin: Ya'll know me and if you don't, well too bad for you  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;  
  
Keikosama: *hiccups*  
  
DKGallardo: that is true  
  
Keikosama: *sips sake*  
  
Mcbeanski: I am Silent Moon Tiger... I think...  
  
AngelOHarlem: Konnichiwa, I am the almighty Angel OF Reality, pleased to make you aqquaintance...sp  
  
DKGallardo: Keiko! TEll Xaph about your idea  
  
Keikosama: which one?  
  
Xaphrin: good, I gots five minutes left of this download and I can be bacvk with ya'll again  
  
DKGallardo: Shes writing a Haruka/Taiki, Ami/Michiru, Seiya/Yaten  
  
Keikosama: ^_____^  
  
AngelOHarlem: did you tell about your plan?  
  
Keikosama: *falls off chair*  
  
Keikosama: huh?  
  
AngelOHarlem: no not thaone  
  
DKGallardo: nope, go right ahead  
  
Xaphrin: HEY! COOL!  
  
Keikosama: plan?  
  
Pika Seiya: Pika pika! Chu chu chu! (What are you guys planning?)  
  
DKGallardo: I'm writing a Seiya/Chibiusa!! ^__________________^  
  
AngelOHarlem: SCF is making a chibiusa/seiya fic  
  
Keikosama: aaa  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah...  
  
Keikosama: that  
  
AngelOHarlem: is  
  
Mcbeanski: nice  
  
DKGallardo: ^__________________________^ its gonna b cool  
  
Xaphrin: Nani.....?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...not  
  
Keikosama: *holds newly refilled cup*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Keikosama: *grins like an idiot*  
  
DKGallardo: *says it slowly* I AM WRITING A SEIYA/CHIBIUSA FIC  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh  
  
Xaphrin: That's like.... Mamoru and Chibi-Usa hentai  
  
DKGallardo: NO ITS NOT!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: do not remind me of that  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (I WANNA BE PETTED!!)  
  
DKGallardo: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!  
  
DKGallardo: *pets Yaten*  
  
Xaphrin: BUT whatever tickles your pickle  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
DKGallardo: Seiya gets kilkled in the past and gets reborn in the future  
  
AngelOHarlem: *cuddles yaten-kitty*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kitty Yaten::purrs::  
  
DKGallardo: *killed  
  
AngelOHarlem: tickles pickle???  
  
DKGallardo: and he nad Chibi-chan fall in love as 13yr olds  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Keikosama: *giggles insanely*  
  
Keikosama: *ignores the funny looks the kids are giving her*  
  
Mcbeanski: CSF... why must you kill Seiya-onii-chan?  
  
DKGallardo: I'm an angst writer ^__________________________^;;;;;;';;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: for some reason i do not like CSF's idea  
  
Pika Seiya: Pika! (Yeah!)  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya shut up  
  
Xaphrin: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Keikosama: *falls forward*  
  
AngelOHarlem: don't you dare electrocute me....  
  
Pika Seiya::cheeks lightens with electricity::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ""hides""  
  
Pika Seiya:: Pika CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  
  
*sailor jupiter comes in and gathres power*  
  
DKGallardo: COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Keikosama: oh god  
  
DKGallardo: COOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: shut up  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::gags CSF::  
  
DKGallardo: COOOKIE COOOOOOOOKKKIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Xaphrin: Godbless you!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Xaphrin: Wanna tishue?  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao  
  
Keikosama: *needs more sake...*  
  
DKGallardo: SHUT UP!  
  
DKGallardo: you wanan battel again?!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i wanna play...rpg....  
  
AngelOHarlem: OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kotori: We never finished ours!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: huh?  
  
DKGallardo: CHIBI FIGHTER STAR POWER!!! MAKE UP!!  
  
Xaphrin: HOW MANY HERE LIKE LOVE HINA!  
  
Mcbeanski: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *twiddles thumbs*  
  
DKGallardo: no clue what that is  
  
Xaphrin: YAY! I'm not alone!  
  
AngelOHarlem: REALM MOON CRYSTAL POWER....MAKE UP!!!  
  
Xaphrin: Anime  
  
AngelOHarlem: *nothing happens*  
  
DKGallardo: nani is wrong?  
  
Keikosama: *cries*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
DKGallardo: why can't you henshin?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i dunno...  
  
Xaphrin: YES!  
  
Keikosama: *sobs into empty cup*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kotori::trips over wire:: ACK! I turning into Usagi!  
  
Xaphrin: I'm done downloading!  
  
Xaphrin: I feel special!  
  
Keikosama: *waves a flag*  
  
Keikosama: bully for you  
  
AngelOHarlem: maybe i can transform into another character i made up  
  
Keikosama: *blinks at cup*  
  
DKGallardo: mayb I'll henshin in Sailor Star Glitter....  
  
Keikosama: it's...full  
  
Keikosama: *grins*  
  
Keikosama: *drinks*  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: Sailor Cookie (a pup named cookie *my REAL sweet little pomerainian) A.KA SAILOR GAURDIAN!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *not the sailor cookie that's made of cookie*  
  
DKGallardo: COOKIE!!!  
  
Cuti Mousey chan has entered the room.  
  
DKGallardo: COOKEI COOKIE!  
  
Xaphrin: ::Sits down and watches:: This is amusing  
  
Seiya: *twitch* COOKIE! HELP!!  
  
Keikosama: *hiccups*  
  
DKGallardo: hey mousey! Its my nyanko!  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: hi ppl...  
  
Keikosama: I should probably stop now...  
  
Pika Seiya: PIKA! PIKA! CHU! (I'm SEIYA!)  
  
DKGallardo: ^____^ its me nyanko  
  
AngelOHarlem: hiyo  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm not done  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: hiiii  
  
Mcbeanski: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *waves*  
  
AngelOHarlem: we are playing rpg  
  
Xaphrin: I LIKE YOU!  
  
Seiya: *twitch* COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEELLLLPPPPP MEEEE!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: alchohol is evil.  
  
DKGallardo: no duh  
  
DKGallardo: ok, mousey, heres the deal  
  
Xaphrin: I like champagene  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya-onii-chan = Cookie Curse?  
  
Keikosama: or however the hell you spell alchowhatsit  
  
AngelOHarlem: COSMIC COOKIE REALM POWER!!! MAKE UP!  
  
Keikosama: i like SAKE!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kotori::trips Angel during transformation::  
  
DKGallardo: Seiya is a pikacu, aten is a kitty, taiki is a dog and Angel and I r gonna have a battle  
  
DKGallardo: *pikachu  
  
DKGallardo: *Yaten  
  
AngelOHarlem: *transform into Sailor Cookie A.KA. Sailor Gaurdian*  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows::  
  
DKGallardo: GLITTER STAR POWER!! MAKE UP!!  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks at new comer::  
  
AngelOHarlem: grreeeeattt  
  
Pika Seiya: Pika! Pika! ::looks cute::  
  
AngelOHarlem: kicks bean  
  
DKGallardo: Penetrating the darkness at night! I am the new shooting star! SAILOR STAR GLITTER!!! STAGE ON!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Whatever..  
  
Mcbeanski: I AM NOT A BEAN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: good lord they're insane.  
  
AngelOHarlem: then don't trip me  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sticks tongue out*  
  
DKGallardo: WERE the insane ones?  
  
Mcbeanski: Instead of sane?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i really don't give a damn  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^v  
  
Uindoshin has entered the room.  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: no, i'm insane, u r just people i know  
  
DKGallardo: Hi Siren!  
  
AngelOHarlem: wow thrhi  
  
AngelOHarlem: hi  
  
DKGallardo: Its me! Nyanko ^______^ aka. Sailor Chibi Star Fighter!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *  
  
Keikosama: Kitten's drunk  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (I WANNA BE PETTED!!!)  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
Keikosama: hey, i'm jus drunk.  
  
Keikosama: i'm not insane  
  
Keikosama: usually  
  
Xaphrin: I'm just sitting here laughing  
  
Xaphrin: You people are a writters Platinum mine (I don't like gold)  
  
Mcbeanski: Doggy Taiki::scartches fleas::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Mcbeanski: Pika Seiya::looks cute::  
  
AngelOHarlem: i don't want to fight anymore  
  
Xaphrin: ::Dances::  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: You didn't even lift a finger...  
  
Xaphrin: Me gusta bailar!  
  
DKGallardo: heres the deal Uindo-chan Taiki is a dog, Yaten is a cat, and Seiya is a pikachu  
  
Xaphrin: Me gusta bailar en mi cama!  
  
Uindoshin: o  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (I WANNA BE PETTED!!!!!)  
  
Keikosama: nyaaaaaaan  
  
AngelOHarlem: i offered the pokemon ordeal  
  
DKGallardo: Hey Uindo-chan u haveta talk more  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: *squeaks*  
  
Pika Seiya::busy looking cute::  
  
Xaphrin: Me gusta bailar en una cama!  
  
Mcbeanski: Doggy Taiki  
  
DKGallardo: I"M HUNGRY MOUSEY!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya you are not cute  
  
Uindoshin: i will. i'm trying to write another ficcie  
  
Keikosama: *yawns*  
  
DKGallardo: *chases*  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: *squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaks!!!*  
  
Mcbeanski: Doggy Taiki::barks:: (I need a bath!)  
  
Keikosama: ugh  
  
AngelOHarlem: *dehenshins*  
  
DKGallardo: *ywans, dehenshins*  
  
Xaphrin: I have the eighth chapter of voice out!  
  
Xaphrin: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
DKGallardo: I read it!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DKGallardo: Is Seiya gonna kill Mamoru now?  
  
Uindoshin: i haven't yet  
  
DKGallardo: I've been waiting  
  
Xaphrin: no... not yet  
  
Pika Seiya::electricity comes from cheeks:: PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: *yawns and falls asleep*  
  
AngelOHarlem: have you read my reviews  
  
Keikosama: *yawns again*  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: *snores*  
  
Xaphrin: YES  
  
Pika Seiya::kills Mamoru::  
  
Xaphrin: I love your reveiws  
  
AngelOHarlem: me???  
  
Uindoshin: *joins Pika Seiya*  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: I'm angel of reality  
  
InochiHana has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: YAY NEW PEOPLE  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows loudy:: (I WANNNNAAAAAAA BEEEEEEE PEEETEEEED!!!!!!!!)  
  
InochiHana: Hi crazy people  
  
AngelOHarlem: *CUDDLES*  
  
DKGallardo: 9 people are here!  
  
Keikosama: oh god........... i feel illl  
  
DKGallardo: This is gonna be good!  
  
AngelOHarlem: well i'll be damned  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks at Keiko:: ( I Need a bath!)  
  
DKGallardo: thats because you drank too much Keiko  
  
Keikosama: shuup  
  
Keikosama: *hed smpinning*  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey i wanna see that movie!! "Quenn of the damned!!"  
  
Keikosama: *headspinning*  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks at Keiko:: (HEY YOU!! I WANNA BATH!!)  
  
Keikosama: go way  
  
AngelOHarlem: shaddup  
  
Keikosama: i needa sprin  
  
Xaphrin: la la la la la  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (I WANNA BE PETED!!!)  
  
Uindoshin: if u wanna bath so bad, take one  
  
Xaphrin: SPIN DRY!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yaten, go away and find some litter  
  
Doggy Taiki::looks at CSF:: (I wanna bath!)  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: *wakes up* hey what do you thinks you r doing? i am a galaxy police officer and i order you to stop now!!!  
  
Cuti Mousey chan: *is confused*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Keikosama: eh?  
  
AngelOHarlem: wha??  
  
DKGallardo: ^____________^  
  
Xaphrin: I wanna be a fish!  
  
Uindoshin: ^^;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: then i'll eat you  
  
Xaphrin: My dream is to be in a Sailor Moon musical!  
  
Uindoshin: ^-^  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
Xaphrin: ^Tehn Be a fish  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over*  
  
Keikosama: scuse me, i gotta go puke.  
  
Xaphrin: I like the musicals  
  
Uindoshin: ^-^ MEOWWWWW!  
  
DKGallardo: well gues what!  
  
Xaphrin: and I can sing and dance  
  
DKGallardo: I'm making a SM musical!  
  
Xaphrin: Speeking japanese is another problem  
  
Uindoshin: cool  
  
DKGallardo: and I'm casting kids here!  
  
Pika Seiya: PIKA PIKA CHU CHU! Pika CHU! (Where is Ash?)  
  
InochiHana: ::has a big headach:: This room makes me dizzier than I already am  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over*  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya if you don't shut up.....  
  
Pika Seiya:: Pika Pika! (Make me!_  
  
Xaphrin: I'll sit on you  
  
Uindoshin: ok.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...I'LL KILL YOU *AGAIN*!!!  
  
Keikosama: um...  
  
Keikosama: people?  
  
DKGallardo: *Falls over*  
  
Pika Seiya: Pika Pika Chu! Chu! (Don't want that!)  
  
InochiHana: Meow  
  
AngelOHarlem: SHUT. UP.  
  
Keikosama: Keiko kinda well, fell asleep on her way to the bathroom....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...LOL  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (THAT'S MY LINE!!)  
  
Uindoshin: *falls over*  
  
Keikosama: so um, she'll be back in, like....  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Keikosama: 10 minutes, if i know her.  
  
InochiHana: (NO I am Inochi Hana. Half cat half person)  
  
AngelOHarlem: ah..  
  
Mcbeanski: brb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: so...yeah.  
  
Xaphrin: I LIKE CHEESE  
  
AngelOHarlem: good  
  
Uindoshin: thats nice  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: why me  
  
Xaphrin: I like many other things amoung cheese  
  
AngelOHarlem: dk are you thre  
  
Xaphrin: and I can'[t spell  
  
InochiHana: Meow.  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
Xaphrin: mooo  
  
Xaphrin: squack  
  
AngelOHarlem: xaph....-__-;  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over again*  
  
Uindoshin: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Xaphrin: moooo-squawk-thump- chrash-rumblerumblerubmle-BOOOB  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
Uindoshin: ...........  
  
Uindoshin: mousey-chan?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ......................................  
  
Xaphrin: ::Prances around the room:: La l al la la la la la la la  
  
AngelOHarlem: ..................................................................................oi................................  
  
Xaphrin: Ya'll thought my stories we're weird  
  
InochiHana: ::looks at everyone:: Hisssssss  
  
DKGallardo: ..........................................................................................  
  
Xaphrin: wait till you meet ME!  
  
AngelOHarlem: they are good  
  
Uindoshin: ^^  
  
AngelOHarlem: i've seen weirder  
  
Xaphrin: Realllllllllllllly?  
  
Xaphrin: That's... odd  
  
Uindoshin: yep  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^v  
  
Xaphrin: scary  
  
AngelOHarlem: -_-  
  
DKGallardo: ......................................................................  
  
InochiHana: meow  
  
Xaphrin: I feel so bohemian like you!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...............................???  
  
DKGallardo: Xaphy! don't forget tah tu said you'd come down here and we could hang out once u get ur drivers licence!  
  
Xaphrin: Who's heard of Nanase!  
  
Xaphrin: Yeah, I promise!  
  
DKGallardo: Don't 4get! ^_________^  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh so your freiends in person.....  
  
DKGallardo: I want u 2 drive me places!  
  
DKGallardo: nope  
  
Cuti Mousey chan has left the room.  
  
Xaphrin: I'll come down there and we can all chill at a desicnated chilling place  
  
DKGallardo: we will b tho  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
DKGallardo: we haven't met b4  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh  
  
DKGallardo: but she lives a few miles away  
  
AngelOHarlem: well then....  
  
InochiHana: Crazy people say Meow  
  
AngelOHarlem: how ald r u  
  
DKGallardo: 13 ^_________________^  
  
DKGallardo: Xaph is older  
  
AngelOHarlem: xaoh  
  
Xaphrin: I'm fifteen and a HALF!  
  
Uindoshin: ^^  
  
AngelOHarlem: ooook  
  
Xaphrin: I take Drivers ED this year  
  
DKGallardo: shes gonna get her drivers licence soon and shes gonna drive down here  
  
InochiHana: Whos the oldest  
  
AngelOHarlem: kitten  
  
DKGallardo: yup  
  
DKGallardo: shes 17 or 18 or was it 19?  
  
Kitten Xanax: Wut?  
  
AngelOHarlem: 18  
  
Mcbeanski: Hello again!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: noooooo  
  
InochiHana: Meow  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (Stop stealing my lines!)  
  
Keikosama: ehhhhhhhhhhh?  
  
Kitten Xanax: I'm gonna go... back into my hole again...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: I'm back.  
  
Xaphrin: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
AngelOHarlem: whatever  
  
Keikosama: oh the wonders a short nap can do.  
  
Keikosama: i feel better.  
  
Xaphrin: Can ya'll imagine me behind the wheel of a car?  
  
Keikosama: sorta  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
DKGallardo: SCARY!  
  
DKGallardo: AND ILL BE IN THAT CAR!  
  
Xaphrin: VROOM VRROM VROOM!  
  
DKGallardo: *screams*  
  
Keikosama: *chatters to herself*  
  
DKGallardo: ^_____________________________^  
  
Xaphrin: MOOOOO-THUMP-SPLAT!  
  
Mcbeanski: *horrified*  
  
InochiHana: I am half cat. i can say Meow if I want  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over giggling*  
  
Keikosama: BACK TO THE REALM OF THE LIVING!!!  
  
Keikosama: *evil laughter*  
  
DKGallardo: that would be a first  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sits in corner, fumbling with henshin sick*  
  
Uindoshin: ^^;;;  
  
Mcbeanski: Kitty Yaten::Scratches Inochi::  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHA???? YOU SAID REALM  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
Keikosama: all the kids are gone.......  
  
Keikosama: WAIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Mcbeanski: All 16?  
  
Keikosama: all 16!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *.....goes back to corner*  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;; omg..  
  
Keikosama: ^____________^  
  
InochiHana: ::glares:: I hope you know I am an escaped science experemnt. I have skills real cats don't have  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Uindoshin: *falls over*  
  
Keikosama: ooookaaaay  
  
Keikosama: i have a headache  
  
Xaphrin: ::Infomercial Voice::  
  
Xaphrin: Do you have an attraction to the Starlights?  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (Well... I AM KOU YATEN!! THE CUTEST OF THEM ALLL!!!!!!)  
  
DKGallardo: MEEEE!!!  
  
Keikosama: ^_______^  
  
DKGallardo: I DO I DO!  
  
Keikosama: Yaten kawaii!  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA SEIYA SEIYA!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *snifs*  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA SEIYA SEIYA!  
  
Keikosama: YATEN YATEN YATEN!!!  
  
DKGallardo: nani wrong?  
  
InochiHana: You may be cute but I am the most beautiful  
  
Xaphrin: Does Yaten's smile make you melt?  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya-onii-chan? Yucky...  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA SEIYA SEIYA!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA!!  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA SEIYA!  
  
DKGallardo: kinda  
  
Xaphrin: Does Seiya's eyes make you swoon  
  
Keikosama: ^_____^  
  
DKGallardo: YEAH!  
  
Mcbeanski: no....  
  
DKGallardo: *sighs*  
  
Keikosama: Yaten's better.  
  
Xaphrin: And... well.. Taiki... ......... ANYWAY  
  
Seiya: Hey!  
  
InochiHana: You may be cute but I am the most beautiful  
  
AngelOHarlem: i feel like killing seiya if you keep on saying that  
  
DKGallardo: *hearts in eyes*  
  
InochiHana: ha  
  
Mcbeanski: Taiki = Neglected... ;_;  
  
DKGallardo: I kill Seiya in all my ficcies ^____^  
  
Keikosama: Taiki has pretty eyes  
  
DKGallardo: *sweatdrops*  
  
Keikosama: i like Taiki's eyes,  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;  
  
Mcbeanski: CSF = Murderer...  
  
Keikosama: but Yaten's eyes are prettier.  
  
DKGallardo: ^______________________^  
  
DKGallardo: Mamo = cookie!  
  
DKGallardo: Seiya = milk!  
  
DKGallardo: yaten = a glass!  
  
DKGallardo: Taiki = a plate!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *goes back to corner and stares aimlessy at henshin stick*  
  
DKGallardo: Usagi = carrots!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh no do not satrt that  
  
DKGallardo: Rei = dip  
  
Uindoshin: *falls over*  
  
DKGallardo: Ami = a swimming pool!  
  
Uindoshin has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: i do not want to hear ir agian  
  
Usagi: Yuck! I am cake! *sticks out tougne*  
  
DKGallardo: Mako = lettuce!  
  
Keikosama: don't start that again  
  
DKGallardo: Mina = SALAD!  
  
DKGallardo: Haruka = ....  
  
DKGallardo: FRUIT CAKE!!  
  
Mcbeanski: YUMMY!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *buries head in arms*  
  
Keikosama: If Seiya is milk, and Yaten is a glass......  
  
DKGallardo: Michiru = watre colors!  
  
Xaphrin: If you want the  
  
Keikosama: *hentai thoughts*  
  
Mcbeanski: Keiko!  
  
Xaphrin: I'm hentai  
  
Xaphrin: ::Dances::  
  
Seiya/Yaten::blushes::  
  
Keikosama: well!  
  
Xaphrin: I'd love a nice peice of Seiya  
  
AngelOHarlem: *lays down emotionlessly*  
  
Keikosama: if Seiya is milk and Yaten is a glass...... then Seiya goes in Yaten.  
  
DKGallardo: EWWW!!!HENTAI!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::hands her a piece of Seiya::  
  
Xaphrin: Can I pick the peice.... oooo that was wrong  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Xaphrin: NANI!  
  
Xaphrin: HOLD ON HERE  
  
Xaphrin: PAUSE  
  
InochiHana: Crazy people  
  
Keikosama: *giggles*  
  
DKGallardo: Setsuna = A STOP WATCH!!  
  
Mcbeanski: K... There are little kiddies in here!  
  
Xaphrin: SEIYA GOES IN YATEN!  
  
DKGallardo: Hotaru = FLOOR LAMPS!!  
  
Kitten Xanax has left the room.  
  
Mcbeanski: CSF is one of them!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *slowly turns to wall, the back facing them.....*  
  
DKGallardo: Kakyuu =..........OLIVES!  
  
Xaphrin: Okay my LAST boyfriend turned Gay, don't pullt his one on me again  
  
DKGallardo: NANI?!?!?!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Can I leave?  
  
Mcbeanski: CSF = Little Kid!  
  
DKGallardo: no!  
  
DKGallardo: YUP! ^___^  
  
Keikosama: i have a gay guy sitting next to me right now.  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrops*  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over*  
  
Mcbeanski: Chibi = Little!  
  
Keikosama: well, he's sorta bi...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sniffs*  
  
DKGallardo: Chibiusa = bubblegum!  
  
Xaphrin: Where do you think I got all thoes Idea about 'Lockes" :-D  
  
DKGallardo: Chibi Chibi =.........  
  
DKGallardo: A LEMON CREME PIE!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *wicked grin*  
  
Mcbeanski: Usagi::chewing bubblegum:: I'm chewing Chibi Usa!!!  
  
Keikosama: lemon?  
  
AngelOHarlem: argh'  
  
DKGallardo: The one she threw at Seiya that gave us that KAWAII shower scene!!!!!!!  
  
DKGallardo: ^______^;;;;  
  
Keikosama: lemon?  
  
Xaphrin: ::SIGH::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ......  
  
Xaphrin: Swoon!  
  
Xaphrin: I have that clip  
  
Mcbeanski: lemon = hentai = chibi chibi?  
  
InochiHana: YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME A HEADACH  
  
Xaphrin: It's my daily peice of refreshment  
  
AngelOHarlem: I have all the ep  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Xaphrin: I don't  
  
Xaphrin: I have clips  
  
AngelOHarlem: haha  
  
Xaphrin: I have NO moolah to spend on movies  
  
DKGallardo: ^________________________________^  
  
Xaphrin: I have no job  
  
Keikosama: i have a job....  
  
Keikosama: *evil grin*  
  
DKGallardo: I'm gonna get $70 a week soon  
  
AngelOHarlem: i got them from a friend.....  
  
DKGallardo: babysitting ONE kid  
  
Keikosama: i get up to 500 a day....  
  
InochiHana has left the room.  
  
Keikosama: or more, sometimes....  
  
Xaphrin: in YEN  
  
DKGallardo: -__-;;;;  
  
DKGallardo: I get in american dollars  
  
Mcbeanski: Lets jump CSF for her money!  
  
Keikosama: i get dollars  
  
DKGallardo: I don't have it now!  
  
DKGallardo: Itrll b this summer  
  
Xaphrin: I get like... a yen a day  
  
Keikosama: $500  
  
DKGallardo: *ittll  
  
Mcbeanski: When she get the money....  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;  
  
DKGallardo: Xaphy? when should we meet up?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *goes back to corner*  
  
Kitty Yaten::meows:: (ME WANNA BE PETTED!!  
  
Doggy Taiki::barks:: (ME WANNA BATH!!!)  
  
Xaphrin: Um... Let's se... Next summer  
  
Pika Seiya: Pika! (I am CUTE!!!)  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets out sword*  
  
Xaphrin: I have to take segment one drivers and segment two  
  
Keikosama: *cries uncontrollably*  
  
DKGallardo: ^______^;; I might b in Maryland next summer  
  
Xaphrin: then I have to pay for the insurance ont he car THEN I"M HOME FREE  
  
Mcbeanski: Maryland = Blair Witch....  
  
Keikosama: *stops crying abruptly*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *runs thumb over blade*  
  
Keikosama: *hugs Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...almost cutting it off*  
  
Mcbeanski: The next Minako!  
  
Keikosama: daijoubu?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hugs back* thinking...  
  
Xaphrin: I am cold  
  
Xaphrin: Michigan sux  
  
Mcbeanski: .... ::throws her a coat::  
  
DKGallardo: NANI BLAIR WITCH/?!?!  
  
Keikosama: *gently takes blade away and places it elsewhere*  
  
Keikosama: *hugs Angel again*  
  
Xaphrin: BOINGY BOINGY BOINGY BOINGY!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Blair Witch leaves in Maryland... if that is ture...  
  
DKGallardo: I USED TO LIVE IN MARYLAND!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Thanx... *hugs back*  
  
Xaphrin: I have a cuasin named Mary  
  
Mcbeanski: CSF = Blair Witch!!  
  
Keikosama: no prob.  
  
Mcbeanski: RUN!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Keikosama: ^___^  
  
DKGallardo: NANI YO?!?!  
  
Keikosama: eh?  
  
Xaphrin: DANCE DANCE DANCE  
  
AngelOHarlem: I can still stay here for all I care  
  
DKGallardo: -_-  
  
Mcbeanski: ... Are you singing Seiya-onii-chan's single?  
  
Xaphrin: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: Oh i can sing it  
  
Keikosama: *needs food*  
  
Xaphrin: No, I just feel like dances  
  
DKGallardo: yeah!  
  
Keikosama: brb minna  
  
Xaphrin: Everyone shake your BUM!  
  
Seiya: I am a GENIUS!!!  
  
Taiki: Hey! That's my line!  
  
AngelOHarlem: No you arent  
  
AngelOHarlem: i can sing *your* single  
  
Xaphrin: move it to the left... shake it to the right! Get up tonight hey hey get up tonight!  
  
Keikosama: back  
  
Seiya: HEY! I'M NOT SINGLE!!!!  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: no i don't mean that....  
  
AngelOHarlem: your not?????  
  
Seiya::pulls Usagi out:: SEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh  
  
AngelOHarlem: in your dreams  
  
Xaphrin: She can fit in your pocket!  
  
Kakyuu: YOU TWO TIMER!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: but Seiya loves Yaten.  
  
Xaphrin: It's like a pocket polly!  
  
Yaten: YOU THREE TIMER!!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets blade back*  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Keikosama: *takes blade away and hugs angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: I'LL SHOW YOU!!...eh?  
  
Keikosama: no killing  
  
Keikosama: no hurting  
  
Xaphrin: WHO HATES BILOGY!  
  
AngelOHarlem: -_- fine....  
  
Haruka: You four timer!!!  
  
Keikosama: ^____^  
  
AngelOHarlem: i wanna kill seiya that's why  
  
Girl from last week: YOU FIVE TIMER!!!  
  
Keikosama: no killing  
  
Keikosama: no hurting  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
Xaphrin: Unless it['s Biology  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
Mcbeanski: ::all jumps seiya::  
  
AngelOHarlem: girl form last week???lmao  
  
AngelOHarlem: FINE THEN! *gets scissors*  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Keikosama: -_-;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs...seiya's head...*  
  
Yaten: No sharp object in the room!  
  
Xaphrin: SPOON  
  
Keikosama: no killing  
  
Xaphrin: Spoon = Sharp obgect  
  
Keikosama: no physical damage  
  
AngelOHarlem: * AND CUTS HIS PRETTY HAIR!!!*  
  
Yaten/Seiya: Really?  
  
Xaphrin: I'll eat your brains like a pumpkin!  
  
Usagi: Pumpkin? WHERE?!  
  
Keikosama: unless person being damaged is masochistic.  
  
Keikosama: then it's okay  
  
DKGallardo: i gtg.....  
  
DKGallardo: ja ne!  
  
Keikosama: ja  
  
Xaphrin: Ja ne!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya, I here by dub you you have no long hair  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja  
  
Mcbeanski: ::kicks CSF out the door::  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah!!! SEE IF I CARE@!!!  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
AngelOHarlem: you hear that???!!!  
  
DKGallardo: NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Seiya: My pretty hair... ::whimpers::  
  
Xaphrin: I can glue it back on!  
  
Yaten: I've got the pretty hair now!! ::laughs::  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya *deserves it* for being such an....  
  
Xaphrin: NO SWEARING  
  
DKGallardo: *Cries as she leavs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-  
  
Xaphrin: If you wana swear you have to make up a world  
  
Mcbeanski: ?  
  
Keikosama: no swearing?  
  
AngelOHarlem: you had to leave anyway  
  
Xaphrin: Like: BALOOBAGENIFERIC!  
  
Taiki: Wha?  
  
AngelOHarlem: dk you had to leave any way  
  
DKGallardo: *cries* everyone is mean to my Seiya..*sniffles* SYONARA *yells at Angel-BAKA!*  
  
Yaten::hair turns gree:  
  
AngelOHarlem: SO SHOOO! SEE IF I CARE!!!  
  
Keikosama: aiyah  
  
AngelOHarlem: I hate everybody.....AUUUGHHH!  
  
Mcbeanski: .... that's nice Angel...  
  
Xaphrin: I like everybody that likes me  
  
Keikosama: sad. and i was nice to you....  
  
AngelOHarlem: *someone excorcises angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shinigami or whatever leaves body*  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;;  
  
Taiki: I AM A GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: we know  
  
Xaphrin: I AM A CHICKEN  
  
Mcbeanski: Ami: I thought I was?  
  
Keikosama: you are too  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gasps* what the heck.....  
  
Michiru: What about me?  
  
Keikosama: sure, you too  
  
Xaphrin: JUNKIE  
  
Setsuna: Me?  
  
Keikosama: why not,  
  
Michiru is a junkie  
  
Usagi: Me?  
  
Keikosama: forget it.  
  
Xaphrin: ODANGO!  
  
AngelOHarlem: I hafta stay here cause have to copy this chatroom  
  
Usagi: Hey... that was mean...  
  
Xaphrin: My energy is running out  
  
Keikosama: bite me.  
  
AngelOHarlem: *glares at CSF*  
  
Xaphrin: some one say sonmething so incredibly stupid  
  
Mcbeanski: Usagi::bites her::  
  
Keikosama: baka odango atama.  
  
Keikosama: *glares*  
  
AngelOHarlem: bannanas  
  
AngelOHarlem: postcards  
  
DKGallardo has left the room.  
  
Usagi: She tastes like strawberry!  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
AngelOHarlem: tadpoles  
  
Xaphrin: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Xaphrin: tadpoles?  
  
Usagi: BEEEEEEEEF!!!!  
  
Xaphrin: it's a tad of a pole  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm trying to say something stupid  
  
Keikosama: *cries*  
  
Keikosama: *cries more*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sighs and goes back to her clean corner*  
  
Seiya: I am CUTE!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *sobs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: that's true  
  
Xaphrin: ::Hugs angel:: you made me laugh  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: No, I am cute!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Keikosama: *whimpers*  
  
Xaphrin: Yaten you look old  
  
Xaphrin: with your gray hair  
  
AngelOHarlem: that's true also  
  
AngelOHarlem: IT ISN'T GRAY!  
  
Keikosama: Yaten  
  
Yaten: So do you, grandma...  
  
Keikosama: is cuter  
  
Keikosama: than Seiya  
  
Xaphrin: I'm Grandma FUNK!  
  
Seiya: NO WAY!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: true  
  
Keikosama: Yaten kawaii  
  
AngelOHarlem: yaten is the bets  
  
Chibi Chibi: Chibi!  
  
Keikosama: Yaten rules.  
  
AngelOHarlem: but i like seiya  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Chibi Chibi is the cutest!  
  
AngelOHarlem: personalltiy  
  
Keikosama: Yaten reminds me of me.  
  
AngelOHarlem: i like the personallity only  
  
Keikosama: other than in appearence.  
  
Mcbeanski: Keiko = Hates sweat...  
  
AngelOHarlem: he reminds me of this dear friend......  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;  
  
Xaphrin: sqeeky squeeky sqeeky squeeky sqeeky squeeky sqeeky squeeky  
  
Usagi: MOUSE!!!!!!  
  
Xaphrin: RAT!  
  
Keikosama: ugh, i reek of sake.  
  
Keikosama: icky smell  
  
AngelOHarlem: but now you are hailess....wait, you still have the top of your head  
  
Keikosama: and my "parents" will spaz  
  
Xaphrin: I smell lake a feild of fresh cut spring flowers  
  
Seiya: First it was roaches... now mice? Odango, you need an extermanator...  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs seiya and a shaver*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *electic shaver-razor*  
  
Xaphrin: BALD!  
  
Seiya: Ack! I'm BALD!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *wants to cry*  
  
Xaphrin: Seiya bald would look like a very strange Krillin  
  
Keikosama: *really wants to cry*  
  
AngelOHarlem: BWHAHAHAHAH! *shaves hair*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh whats wrong?  
  
Keikosama: *wants desperatly to cry*  
  
Seiya: I look cuter than Krillin!  
  
Keikosama: alchohol doesn't sit well with me  
  
Keikosama: makes me wanna cry  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Onion?  
  
Keikosama: but it's so nice while you're drinking it....  
  
Xaphrin: I have to go, for lent I promised to cut back on my internet time  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya you should sit on a tadpole or somthin  
  
Xaphrin: lol  
  
Xaphrin: Letseee five more weeks until let is over...  
  
Xaphrin: ::Sigh::  
  
Xaphrin: JA ne!  
  
Keikosama: ja Xaphrin  
  
Xaphrin: Ya'll have fun  
  
AngelOHarlem: *pours bucket of froggies on the bald idol*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja  
  
Xaphrin: I'll miss you and I love you kissy kissy kissy  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm so evil  
  
AngelOHarlem: ya  
  
Mcbeanski: Cheerio!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Usagi: Honey Nut Cheerios!!!  
  
Seiya-ewewewewew yuck!  
  
Xaphrin has left the room.  
  
Keikosama: chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~  
  
Keikosama: x_x  
  
AngelOHarlem: *angel laughs when seiya-the-bald-one flicked one on her*  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHAT THE-  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya-the-bald=one:  
  
Mcbeanski: ......... what did I type?  
  
Keikosama: X__X  
  
Mcbeanski: Typos... -_-;... can't leave without them...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *dives to tackle seiya nevertheless, he's a foot ball payer so....*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *it's like smashing into a wall*  
  
Seiya::tackled:: ACK! I'M TACKLED!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *begins digging her own grave*  
  
Seiya: @.@  
  
AngelOHarlem: shit....*rubs head*  
  
Keikosama: goodbye cruel world...  
  
AngelOHarlem: KEKO!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Bye!  
  
Keikosama: *starts to climn in*  
  
Mcbeanski: *waves*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja  
  
Keikosama: climb*  
  
Keikosama: ja....  
  
Keikosama: *starts to cover herself up with dirt  
  
AngelOHarlem: everyone now leave  
  
Mcbeanski: ... why?  
  
Keikosama: ...  
  
Keikosama: *changes her mind  
  
Keikosama: *  
  
AngelOHarlem: yaten dives in and...  
  
Keikosama: maybe i don't wanna die...  
  
Yaten: Me? Dive? I hate water!  
  
AngelOHarlem: beggan shoving dirt away  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
AngelOHarlem: oi...  
  
Taiki: I AM LOVEABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::laughs::  
  
Yaten: I'm the loveable one  
  
Seiya: No, I am!!!  
  
Keikosama: *tries to crawl out of her grave*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya.... go away  
  
AngelOHarlem: Yaten and taiki is the only one permitted!!  
  
Seiya: Why don't you get lost in a forest?  
  
Keikosama: i can't die without quoting Shakespeare! (or however you spell his name)  
  
Mcbeanski: -_-;  
  
AngelOHarlem: why don't you diss in your sorry pants???  
  
Keikosama: and i can't remember the line i wanted to say before i when toes up!  
  
Keikosama: went*  
  
Keikosama: *scrambles frantically*  
  
AngelOHarlem: huh? whatya say seiya???  
  
Seiya: Why don't you go fuck yourselve?  
  
Yaten: Seiya said a bad word!!  
  
Taiki: We are telling your mother!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Hai!  
  
AngelOHarlem: why don't you mastubate other people and be a 10000000000000000000000 timer  
  
Haruka: *saves Keiko because she's cool*  
  
Haruka: *leaves*  
  
Keikosama: yay.  
  
Keikosama: I'm alive.  
  
AngelOHarlem: Keiko...-_- began brushing dirt off her  
  
Seiya: Whatever... LOSER!!  
  
Keikosama: thanx  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya, your the one who's bald  
  
Keikosama: *shakes dirt out of her hair*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *helps*  
  
Seiya::cries:: Your soooo mean!!  
  
Keikosama: i need a bath....  
  
AngelOHarlem: Oook  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: this is a kodak moment when seiya is...crying  
  
Taiki: I HAVE INVENTED THE WHEEL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao  
  
Keikosama: um....  
  
AngelOHarlem: and seiya is walt disney  
  
Keikosama: sure ya did Taiki......  
  
Yaten: Yeah... and I have invented football...  
  
AngelOHarlem: and chibi chibi became kakyuu  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;  
  
Taiki: Ok... then I have invented... FIRE!!!!! Burn baby burn!  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao  
  
AngelOHarlem: ::long pause::  
  
Keikosama: *quiet*  
  
AngelOHarlem: I feel like killing someone  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Taiki: Didn't beleive that either... than I have invented... CONDOMS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Seiya: I thought I invented those...  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.0  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya, you did  
  
Keikosama: x_x  
  
AngelOHarlem: long long time ago in a faraway galaxy.;...  
  
Yaten: What did I invent?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yourself?  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Yaten: I thought my parent did that...  
  
Keikosama: *straaaange thoughts*  
  
AngelOHarlem: i dunno  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Naoko invented him/her!  
  
AngelOHarlem: .....do you know....the muffin man???  
  
Mcbeanski: .... who deosn't?  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHO LIVES ON TAIKI LANE  
  
Taiki: ME!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah you  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
AngelOHarlem: me go cheack if i hace any reveiws  
  
AngelOHarlem: what is your fav sailor moon stars ep  
  
Taiki: What is the square root of 210,382,493?  
  
Mcbeanski: .... mmm... the doki doki date!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i like , the bodygard one, dokidoki, one w mansion  
  
AngelOHarlem: i like the yaten/luna  
  
Keikosama: um....  
  
Mcbeanski: I love them alll... except the first 4 or 3....  
  
AngelOHarlem: I LOVE ALLLLLLL@!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: excapt the second last  
  
AngelOHarlem: too angsty  
  
AngelOHarlem: the last one was sad  
  
AngelOHarlem: ;_;  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: yoyoyooyyooy homi yo!!  
  
Keikosama: ahm shopping!  
  
Keikosama has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ooook  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean?  
  
Mcbeanski: How ghetto is the Cloverway dubs?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i dunno  
  
AngelOHarlem: this should stop now  
  
Mcbeanski: I've never thought I would see the day Amy would say... 'Serena, I believe your tripping.'  
  
AngelOHarlem: wai keiko  
  
AngelOHarlem: brb  
  
Keikosama has entered the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: hi!  
  
Keikosama: -_-;;  
  
Keikosama: hi  
  
Keikosama: i hate my computer  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean is silent  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah?  
  
Mcbeanski: *silent*  
  
AngelOHarlem: beanybean!  
  
Mcbeanski: ERRR!!! *fries her*  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: can anyone care to read my fics  
  
AngelOHarlem: beanybaby  
  
Keikosama: i'll read some  
  
Mcbeanski: I read them all ready...  
  
Keikosama: after i finish shopping  
  
AngelOHarlem: you did?  
  
Mcbeanski: They are Sugoi!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: no you didn't  
  
Keikosama: i like what i've read  
  
AngelOHarlem: are you the anonanmous??  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sp  
  
AngelOHarlem: YOU READ MY FIC???  
  
AngelOHarlem: *FICS  
  
Mcbeanski: I only review when I REALLY like the fic... no offense...  
  
AngelOHarlem: me?  
  
AngelOHarlem: you know me??  
  
Keikosama: carrots, grape juice, water....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ME???  
  
Mcbeanski: Angel of Reality...  
  
AngelOHarlem: MEEEEEEEEE??????  
  
AngelOHarlem: OHHHHHH  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah?  
  
AngelOHarlem: which one??????????????  
  
Keikosa Keikosama: carrots  
  
Keikosama: grape juice  
  
Keikosama: water  
  
Keikosama: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: is that on yur shopping list  
  
Mcbeanski: ... wtf are you talking about?  
  
Keikosama: yup  
  
Keikosama: shopping list  
  
Keikosama: CARROTS!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ah  
  
Keikosama: i found carrots  
  
AngelOHarlem: do you shop online?  
  
Mcbeanski: ... me?  
  
Keikosama: i do  
  
AngelOHarlem: no keiko  
  
Keikosama: yup i do  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's weird but over here, you name is colored like beans, bean'  
  
Taiki::flies around in underwear::  
  
Keikosama: huh?  
  
Mcbeanski: -_-; wha?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yaten is eating caviar  
  
Keikosama: um okay  
  
AngelOHarlem: right...  
  
Seiya: Is that a bird?  
  
AngelOHarlem: .....left  
  
Yaten: Or a plane?  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's superman!\  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: No... it's just Taiki in his underwear....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...or kakyuu...  
  
Seiya/Yaten: Again?  
  
Keikosama: water!  
  
Keikosama: *scribbles off water on her list  
  
AngelOHarlem: you are going to make me diss seriosly  
  
Keikosama: *  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
AngelOHarlem: don't mention water or....  
  
Keikosama: why?  
  
Kitty Yaten::Screeches:: (WATER!!!!!!) ::runs off::  
  
AngelOHarlem: fine then! cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: x_x  
  
Mcbeanski: C?  
  
Mcbeanski: Si?  
  
Mcbeanski: See?  
  
AngelOHarlem: the c's are killing her  
  
Keikosama: too....many....evil....letters.....  
  
AngelOHarlem: cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *gasps for breath*  
  
Keikosama: X__X  
  
Keikosama: ta...suke...te.......  
  
Mcbeanski: .... what's up with c?  
  
AngelOHarlem: cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc  
  
Keikosama: help....me..........  
  
Keikosama: *chokes*  
  
Mcbeanski: .... ok.... your killing me with the cs...  
  
Keikosama: ack  
  
AngelOHarlem: c.c.c..c.c.c.c..c.c.c.c..c.c.c.c.c..c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c..c.c.c.c.c..c.c.c..c.c.c.c..c.c.c.c..c.c.c..c.c.c.  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm killing her  
  
Keikosama: *shuddering breath*  
  
AngelOHarlem: califoniancaliispiccakitoycghctyuhc  
  
Keikosama: Father have...mercy on her.....  
  
Taiki: Someone called?  
  
Keikosama: she....knows not.....what she is....doing....!  
  
AngelOHarlem: cancancancnacnancancancanncancnan  
  
Keikosama: it is finished.  
  
AngelOHarlem: *C*ool font  
  
Keikosama: *slumps forward*  
  
Mcbeanski: Sea?  
  
Keikosama: *body shudders, then is still*  
  
AngelOHarlem: candycandycany  
  
Mcbeanski: Seeeeeeweeeeeeeeeed?  
  
AngelOHarlem: cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Haruka: *picks Keiko up*  
  
Usagi: I want candy! I want candy! ::sings song::  
  
Haruka: That was mean.  
  
Usagi: Hey, Haruka!  
  
Haruka: hm?  
  
AngelOHarlem: cccccccckckckkckckckckckkcckckkekekekkekecceececececeececcethe whoel world is losing it  
  
Usagi: It's me. Your princess!! BOW TO ME!!  
  
Haruka: Forget it kitten.  
  
AngelOHarlem: SINIGAMIIIIIIORWHATEVER  
  
AngelOHarlem: CCCCCCCCCCCINIGAMI  
  
Haruka: I need to help miss Keiko here.  
  
Usagi: I'll dump mamoru and go out with seiya if you won't bow!  
  
AngelOHarlem: SHINIGAMI!  
  
AngelOHarlem: LOL  
  
Haruka: *shrugs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Haruka: Mamoru is an idiot anyway.  
  
Usagi: Oh SEIYA!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: fine then! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
  
Haruka: Besides, if you have Seiya, it'll keep him away from my Yaten.  
  
Seiya: Yes, Odango?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	3. Yaten dumps haruka and Seiya fights ange...

Hey Everyone. This part will be the…wierd part, but I didn't do anything!!! I swear!!! And most of the "taking place of the character" is by keiko and bean!(that's why you don't see them that much but they're actually writing most of it!) PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh geez  
  
Yaten: NO!!!!!  
  
Haruka: *smiles fondly*  
  
Usagi:your bald  
  
Yaten::squeexes Seiya:: MINE!!  
  
Haruka: *sigh*  
  
Seiya: I can't breathe...  
  
Yaten:ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww he's bald  
  
Haruka: *revives Keiko*  
  
AngelOHarlem: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
  
Keikosama: ^________^  
  
Mcbeanski: Ok... stop it with the Ks!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Stop the evil letters!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i didn;t know she *C*an revive  
  
Haruka: *stares longingly at Yaten*  
  
Keikosama: ......  
  
AngelOHarlem: eep  
  
Keikosama: one evil letter will not harm me.  
  
Yaten::horrified:: Help SEIYA!!  
  
Seiya: No way...  
  
AngelOHarlem: hmmmm  
  
Seiya::puches Yaten to Haruka::  
  
Haruka: *angry* YOU MARRIED ME YATEN TENOU!  
  
Haruka: HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!?  
  
AngelOHarlem: great hurry up so we can fifnish this convo!  
  
Yaten: When did my name become Yaten Tenoh?  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya is unloved!  
  
Haruka: When you married me.  
  
Seiya: I love Odango!  
  
Haruka: in Keiko's fic "Yaten Tenoh"  
  
AngelOHarlem: *aimlessly pushes him off farris wheel*  
  
Kakyuu: I thought you loved me...  
  
Haruka: You're mine forever sweetie.  
  
Yaten: HELP ME!!!!! KAMI-SAMA!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?_?  
  
Haruka: *hugs Yaten*  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: Awww.  
  
AngelOHarlem: Hey! Seiya-the-bald-one-is dead!  
  
Keikosama: Seiya died?  
  
Michiru: AMI... where is Ami?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i pushed him off the farris wheel\  
  
Haruka: Last i heard Taiki was with Seiya.  
  
Haruka: did that change?  
  
Michiru: You pushed her off the farris wheel?  
  
*but he is clinging under box*  
  
*climbing towards angel*  
  
*she doesn't notice*  
  
Taiki: Keiko!! The twins are hungry!!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: uh...........  
  
*without thinking he grabs her leg*  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHAT THE F-\  
  
Taiki: Do that thing with your breast!  
  
Keikosama: x_x  
  
Keikosama: why don't you?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm gooing to censor that  
  
Taiki: K!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;;  
  
Haruka: *lost*  
  
Seiya: I died?  
  
*seiya-the-bald-one pulls angel down...but in stead off fallng off...*  
  
Haruka: *grabs Yaten* Lets go home.  
  
*she grabs on one of his legs*  
  
Michiru: Haruka! You stole MY Ami!!  
  
Haruka: huh?  
  
Haruka: No i didn't  
  
Ami: We got hitched yesterday!!  
  
Haruka: o_O  
  
Michiru: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Haruka: I married Yaten....  
  
Haruka: Not Ami.....  
  
*...but seiya got out his henshin stick or whatevr*  
  
Seiya: K... Fighter star power, Make up!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Oh no you don't!  
  
Haruka: *kisses Yaten to prove point*  
  
Yaten: YUCKY!!!!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hastily climbs on seiya like a ladder*  
  
Haruka: Shut up.  
  
Yaten: LUNA!!!  
  
Luna: Yes, Yaten-sama?  
  
Haruka: *gags Yaten*  
  
Haruka: *runs, with Yaten*  
  
Haruka: We're going home.  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Hey Yaten... um... your gaged...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...feet in face, she finaly pushes up, and clambered into box*  
  
Seiya: ouch... that hurts...  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
Yaten: I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *feeling pity, she pulls himup*  
  
Seiya: Arigatou!!  
  
Keikosama: lai lai lailailai lai lai lai lailailailai  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: I'm trying to help you out...  
  
Haruka: *sets Yaten down*  
  
Yaten: BLAST HER OR SOMETHING!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *but accidently she pushed him back...*  
  
Seiya: YOU BAKA!!  
  
Haruka: *removes gag*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...luckily...*  
  
Kasumi: Henshin? Infront of all these people?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...they had already reached the ground in time!  
  
Haruka: *snogs Yaten for all she's worth*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...with him faceful of dirt*  
  
Yaten: EWW!! I got Haruka's saliva in my mouth!!  
  
Haruka: and i've got yours in mine.  
  
Haruka: get over it.  
  
Yaten: Oh, Kami-sama, help me...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *ruby shoes magically appaer on angel..."  
  
Haruka: ^__^  
  
AngelOHarlem: *and she is forced to click them 3 times...*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: So... Haruka... where do you plan on taking your new bride or groom or whatever that thing is...  
  
AngelOHarlem: (someone help me here)\  
  
Haruka: hmm....  
  
Yaten: Thing?  
  
Haruka: *grins* Himitsu desu! Shhhh!  
  
AngelOHarlem: (no one is helping me..*seiya is still on ground*)  
  
Yaten: Scratch her eye-balls out, LUNA!!  
  
Haruka: (translation) *grins* It's a secret Shhhh!  
  
Seiya: Ouch.......  
  
Haruka: *grabs Yaten and runs*  
  
DKGallardo has entered the room.  
  
DKGallardo: I'm baacckkk  
  
Keikosama: hi  
  
Yaten: I NEED HELP!!!!! KAKYUUUUU!!!!!  
  
Haruka: *re-gags Yaten*  
  
Haruka: Shh  
  
Kakyuu: What do you want, Healer?  
  
AngelOHarlem: hiiiiiiiii  
  
Haruka: *runs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: where were we  
  
Haruka: *(with Yaten)*  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh yeah  
  
Michiru::trips haruka::  
  
Michiru::laughs hysterically::  
  
Haruka: *kicks Michiru, continues running*  
  
Yaten: Way to go, Michiru!!!  
  
Haruka: You're gagged  
  
Haruka: you can't talk  
  
Yaten: Oh... that's right!  
  
Haruka: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::sweatdrops::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *with seiya-the-bald-still onground, angel had to click the ruby shoes*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...3 times*  
  
Seiya: Cool Ruby Shoes!  
  
Haruka: *takes Yaten to....*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *his hair came back!*  
  
Kakyuu::puts voodoo on Haruka::  
  
Haruka: *America*  
  
Haruka: *curses Kakyuu*  
  
AngelOHarlem: noooooooooooooo! *angel cries*  
  
Yaten: I don't like the Home of the Brave!!  
  
Haruka: *sweatdrops* Fine  
  
Haruka: Where do you want to go?  
  
DKGallardo has left the room.  
  
Yaten: I wanna go to.....  
  
DKGallardo has entered the room.  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^  
  
Yaten: Minako's House!!  
  
Haruka: *sweatdrop*  
  
Haruka: No.  
  
Yaten: Ok... Police Station!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *she plucked the shoes off, and with blind rage, chucked them at seiya*  
  
Haruka: *major sweatdrop*  
  
Haruka: no  
  
AngelOHarlem: nonononononono!!  
  
Seiya:ow....  
  
Yaten: Luna's Kitty Box!!  
  
Haruka: O_O  
  
Haruka: No.  
  
Seiya:SOmeone help....  
  
Haruka: *helps Seiya*  
  
Yaten: Up CSF's ass!!  
  
Haruka: *returns to Yaten*  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey!  
  
Haruka: No.  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean shut up  
  
Yaten: ... um... Kinomku-sei!!  
  
Haruka: *sweatdrop* kakyuu wants me dead  
  
*haruka pats seiya on back and seiya spits dirt out*  
  
Haruka: so, no.  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey dk  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;  
  
DKGallardo: NANI?!?!?!  
  
AngelOHarlem: are you gonna help me with this story  
  
DKGallardo: *Reads a comment*  
  
Haruka: *Takes Yaten to china*  
  
Yaten: NO!! I don't like Ching Chong land!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
DKGallardo: BEAN-BAKA I"M GONNA HURT YOU!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Me?  
  
Haruka: *takes Yaten to Korea*  
  
*seiya glares at angel-chan  
  
Yaten: I don't like that place either!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: eep...0.0  
  
Haruka: *takes Yaten to India*  
  
Haruka: *and makes Yaten a god/goddess*  
  
Yaten: Ekk! Hell mno!!!  
  
Haruka: Drat.  
  
Yaten: COOL!  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;  
  
Haruka: You're only a god/goddess in India if you stay with ME  
  
*seiya growls like a proud lion (lol) and jumps...*  
  
Yaten: Um... tough coice... naw...  
  
Haruka: shit.  
  
Yaten: I want a divorce!!  
  
Haruka: *takes Yaten to Canada*  
  
Haruka: We stay either here, or in England.  
  
*Seiya jumps....*  
  
Haruka: Pick.  
  
Yaten: I don't like the Leaf country!!  
  
*...jumps...*  
  
Haruka: Don't be immature. Pick.  
  
Yaten: FRANCE!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: *sweatdrop* Fine.  
  
*...jumps...*  
  
Haruka: France.  
  
Yaten: But not with you!  
  
Yaten::runs off::  
  
Haruka: Tough luck sugar.  
  
DKGallardo has left the room  
  
Haruka: *catches him*  
  
*....jumps....*  
  
Haruka: *handcuffs him to her*  
  
*...jumps....*  
  
Yaten: I hope your not going to use that in bed...  
  
Haruka: *evil grin*  
  
Yaten: HELP!!!!!  
  
Haruka: *takes Yaten to France*  
  
*...jumps...*  
  
Yaten: I change my mind... I want to go the Spain!!  
  
Haruka: Too bad.  
  
AngelOHarlem: Angel sweatdrops  
  
Yaten: What type of wife are you!?  
  
Haruka: *buys Yaten roses*  
  
Haruka: A nice one, if i know you'll stay  
  
Yaten: I don't like roses... I got allergies... ::sneezes::  
  
Haruka: no you don't.  
  
*...still jumps...*  
  
Haruka: You had roses all the time as a Light  
  
Yaten: Oh yes I do!!  
  
Yaten: That is true...  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: *stops the stupid jump*  
  
DKGallardo has entered the room.  
  
Mcbeanski: Stop jumping already!!  
  
DKGallardo: may i kill my internet server?  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: *by holding up a pan*  
  
DKGallardo: -_-;;;;;  
  
* and FINLALLY tackles angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: AAACKKK!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Yaten::tackles Haruka, and runs off::  
  
Haruka: *sits and cries*  
  
Hotaru: *blinks at Angel and Seiya*  
  
* a big cload of dust forms*  
  
Yaten::laughs::  
  
DKGallardo: WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!?!?  
  
Hotaru: *sweatdrops at Angel and Seiya*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: I don't even know...  
  
Haruka: *bawls*  
  
*stars and sparks fly everyway, and puching sounds can be heard*  
  
DKGallardo: NANI HAS HAPPENED IN THIS ***** MIXED UP ROOM?!?!  
  
AngelOHarlem: you'll see when i post all of it  
  
Haruka: *sniffles* Yaten left me.  
  
Yaten::buys roses::  
  
Yaten::gives them to Luna::  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol'  
  
Haruka: *wails*  
  
Luna::blushes::  
  
*fight continus for 4 days....*  
  
Seiya: Ack! I need to wash my hair!  
  
Hotaru: *major sweatdrop at Angel and Seiya*  
  
Yaten: Now... where is Aino-san?  
  
Seiya : THIS IS FOR MY HAIR, AND FOR MY MY MY?? WHAT ELSE DID YOU SO TO ME DAMNIT!  
  
Haruka: *walks onto a bridge*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gasps*  
  
Haruka: *still crying*  
  
Yaten: Bye Tomboy-kun!!  
  
Haruka: *leans over the edge*  
  
Yaten::waves::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs a slice of lime and shoves it in his eyes*  
  
Yaten::smiles::  
  
Haruka: *climbs over the railing*  
  
Yaten::Evil grin::  
  
Haruka: *stares sadly at the water*  
  
Yaten: Sayonara!!  
  
Haruka: *jumps*  
  
Yaten: JUMP ALREADY!!  
  
Haruka: *falling*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *seiya screams...like a....*  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: MAN!!  
  
Rei: *grows wings*  
  
Rei: *saves Haruka*  
  
Yaten: YOU BAKA!!  
  
Rei: *sticks her tongue out at Yaten*  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah....so angel get s up and flees but.....  
  
Yaten::steamed::  
  
Hotaru: *sighs*  
  
Hotaru: *raises glaive*  
  
Yaten: Hey hotaru! Marry me!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: .........but......  
  
Hotaru: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: ................but.........................  
  
Seiya: BUT WHAT?  
  
Hotaru: Death Ribbon....!  
  
Setsuna: *covers Hotaru's mouth*  
  
Setsuna: Not yet.  
  
Hotaru: *pouts*  
  
Yaten: No wait... I want Setsuna to marry me!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: a shout can be heard...."STAR SERIOS LASER!!!"  
  
Haruka: *crying, relates her sad tale to Rei*  
  
DKGallardo: -__-  
  
Hotaru: *glomps Seiya*  
  
Hotaru: ^_____^  
  
Rei: *comforts Haruka*  
  
Seiya: I am being glomped!!  
  
Hotaru: Damn right you are.  
  
AngelOHarlem: whew,,, i thought i would be seriosly fried  
  
Seiya: Feels good!  
  
Hotaru: *giggles*  
  
Seiya: I wanne be glomped some more!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *now gets her chance to run!*  
  
Setsuna: *glomps Seiya*  
  
Seiya: Ew...  
  
Setsuna: Brat.  
  
Seiya: Old woman...  
  
AngelOHarlem: glomp?  
  
Setsuna: *leaves to alter his past*  
  
AngelOHarlem: "GLOMP???"  
  
Hotaru: *still glomping Seiya*  
  
Seiya: YAY!!  
  
Hotaru: ^_____^  
  
Haruka: *angry*  
  
Yaten: Hey, what about me? I wanna be glomped too!!  
  
Rei: *smiles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *angel mysteriosly dissapered*  
  
Yaten: But not by Haruka or Rei.  
  
Haruka: *comes to kill Yaten*  
  
Haruka: *evil maniacal laughter*  
  
Yaten::runs::  
  
Haruka: *chases*  
  
Rei: *stalks Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii  
  
Yaten: Help! Evil tomboy is chashing meee!  
  
Haruka: DIIIIEEE!  
  
AngelOHarlem: whattt???  
  
Yaten: Me don't wanna shine!!  
  
Rei: *grin*  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Haruka: DIE FREAK!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs yaten* go!!  
  
Yaten: NO ONE CALLS ME A FREAK!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: SAVE YOURSELF!!!  
  
Haruka: *henshins*  
  
Yaten: Healer Star Power! Make Up!!  
  
Uranus: WORLD SHAKING!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *angel blindlessy goes infront of heaer*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *healer  
  
Healer::dodges:: HA! You missed!!  
  
Uranus: ACK!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *whew*'  
  
Keikosama: Uranus: SPACE SWORD BLASTER!  
  
Uranus: *attack HITS*  
  
AngelOHarlem: REALM MOON CRYSTAL POWER!! MAKE...UP!!!  
  
Healer: ........ um... what do I do now?  
  
Uranus: Die?  
  
Healer: Oh yeah! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!  
  
Uranus: *runs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets wand...* MOON REALM MEDITATION!! *distintergrated uranus  
  
Hotaru: *still glomping Seiya*  
  
Healer: YOUR MY HERO!! ::frenches angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Rei: *angry*  
  
Seiya::still being glomped::  
  
Rei: *tears Yaten away from Angel*  
  
Rei: *grabs Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: aacckkkk...  
  
Rei: Mine.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;;;;  
  
Healer: .... k....  
  
Setsuna: *laughs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: rei....the fire is telling you something....  
  
Rei: it is?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yep  
  
AngelOHarlem: go look  
  
Venus: HELLOOOO!!!  
  
Rei: *listens to fire*  
  
Healer: Not the blondie...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *runs away*  
  
Setsuna: Oh god.  
  
Rei: No it isn....HEY!  
  
Rei: *chases Angel*  
  
Venus: Hey, Yaten-Poo!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *....and crashes into seiya and hotaru*  
  
DKGallardo: ...............  
  
Healer: Don't call me that...  
  
Setsuna: *laughs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: you got that from my fic....  
  
Seiya::got crashed into::  
  
Rei: *glomps fallen Angel*  
  
DKGallardo: COOOKIE!!! SHUT UP ALL YOU COOKIES!!!  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: *blinks*  
  
DKGallardo: HENTAI COOKIES!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: aaarrgggg  
  
Healer: Cookie? I'm not Cookie!  
  
Haruka: *is reborn*  
  
Venus: Your my cookie, Yaten-Poo...  
  
DKGallardo: ^________________________^ it got ur attention  
  
Haruka: *pulls mallet out of hammer-space*  
  
Healer: K... I'm going to kill her...  
  
Haruka: *bashes Healer over the head*  
  
DKGallardo: *smiles*  
  
Haruka: *disappears*  
  
Healer: Ouchies...  
  
Haruka: *evil laugh is heard*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *ANGEL gets up but trips over seiya*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ooowwwiiee  
  
Venus: Can I kiss your boo-boo to make it all better?  
  
Rei: *still glomping Angel*  
  
Luna: Minako, you slut!!  
  
Hotaru: *still glomping Seiya*  
  
Seiya::still being glomped and still liking it::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sprawed on ground* @_@....  
  
Hotaru: *smiles*  
  
Seiya: If only Odango can glomp like you...  
  
Rei: *sprawled with Angel*  
  
Hotaru: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Kakyuu: I can glomp better!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: uuug  
  
Hotaru: Can not.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
Kakyuu::pushed Hotaru out of the way, and glomps Seiya::  
  
Hotaru: HEY!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;;;lol  
  
Hotaru: *shoves Kakyuu and glomps Seiya*  
  
Venus: If only Healer can glomp me...  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya is literaly slimy...  
  
Healer: Not in this life time...  
  
Rei: *still glomping Angel* Aishiteru  
  
Setsuna and Keiko: *laughs  
  
Venus::pouts::  
  
Keikosama: *  
  
DKGallardo: what the **** is glomping?  
  
Healer::glomps luna::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ooggg urrmmm...ahhhuujmmff ashiatrnnmmmw.???..  
  
DKGallardo: ???????????????  
  
Keikosama: glomping is what Shampoo does to Ranma  
  
DKGallardo: what is glomping?  
  
AngelOHarlem: mmmppphhhrrggh???  
  
DKGallardo: .....................  
  
AngelOHarlem: ..........  
  
DKGallardo: I don't know what that is  
  
Keikosama: sudden, affectionate, grabbing hold of.  
  
Keikosama: sort of.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
DKGallardo: *falls over*  
  
Keikosama: and clinging to  
  
Keikosama: females do this most often, and when they do...  
  
AngelOHarlem: can't breath *rei's hair in mouth*  
  
AngelOHarlem: like fan girls  
  
Keikosama: they intentionally press their chest against the glomp-ee  
  
Venus: I WANNA BE GLOMPED!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
Healer: Go away...  
  
Setsuna: Minako's a lesbian?  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: *shrugs*  
  
Venus: Only when Yaten is around...  
  
Venus: Right Yaten-Poo?  
  
*mamo glomps minako...0.0* out of nowhere'  
  
DKGallardo: O_O  
  
Keikosama: Setsuna and Keiko: *laugh*  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
DKGallardo: Usagi: MAMO-CHAN!!!  
  
Venus: EW! ::pushes Mamo and blasts him::  
  
Rei: *snogs Angel*  
  
DKGallardo: Usagi: YAY!!! MAMO-CHAN IS DEAD!!  
  
Mamo:ahhh:dies:  
  
AngelOHarlem: yaya! lets have champane....EEEEEEWWWWWWW *spits the saliva out*  
  
Usagi: NOW SEIYA IS MINE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Hurray from Venus...  
  
Rei: ^-^  
  
DKGallardo: Usagi *glomps Seiya*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Oh great  
  
Setsuna: You really do like yuri, don't you.  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: *nods*  
  
Seiya: Ondago can glomp better than Hotaru!!  
  
DKGallardo: *stres at keyboard* i can't believe i just typed that...  
  
Hotaru: *hurt*  
  
Seiya: In a adult way...  
  
DKGallardo: SEIYA HENTAI  
  
Seiya: I know I am!!  
  
Hotaru: *turns into Mistress 9, only not evil*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *slowly pushes rei off*  
  
Miss 9: *glomps Seiya*  
  
Rei: *glomps Angel*  
  
DKGallardo: -____-  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Seiya: I am very glompable!!  
  
Miss 9: Sure are.  
  
AngelOHarlem: would you care to shut up seiya…  
  
DKGallardo: gtg minna-san ^^;  
  
DKGallardo: ja ne!  
  
Keikosama: ja  
  
Mcbeanski: je ne!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ew... your not THAT glompable...  
  
Seiya::blows raspberry::  
  
Miss 9: Sure he is.  
  
DKGallardo has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves rei off and runs to seiya....*  
  
Rei: *tears in eyes*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets' siccors out...*  
  
Seiya: Your just jealous because Mother made me look better than you!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: SSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLICE  
  
AngelOHarlem: cuts hair  
  
Seiya: AK! Edward Sisscor Hands!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Rei: *re-glomps Angel*  
  
Healer: Our worst nightmare!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: but i'll leave your hair on head this time...mmmmpp???!  
  
Taiki::screams::  
  
Miss 9: *gathers up her hair*  
  
AngelOHarlem: the chat is getting to long  
  
Keikosama: make it 2 chapters  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok! the onw w story will be separate  
  
Seiya/Healer/Taiki::runs away:: EDWARD SISSCOR HANDS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Keikosama: k  
  
AngelOHarlem: shutup  
  
AngelOHarlem: fine then  
  
Rei: Aaaangelll?  
  
Healer: Where Venus go?  
  
Rei: *puppy eyes*  
  
Venus: Worried about me?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves rei off and runs to...who? THRES' NO ONE I CAN TRUST!!*  
  
Mcbeanski: Healer: Not really..  
  
Rei: Aaangellllll!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: .... me!  
  
rei: *runs after Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *RUNS LIKE MANIAC*  
  
Rei: AAAANGEEEEELLLLL~?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Everyone can trust me!!! Excpet Seiya-baka-chan...  
  
*seiya laughs*  
  
Rei: Come baaaack!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *runs to kasumi*  
  
Rei: *runs toward Kasumi*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hides behind*  
  
Rei: *runs to other side of*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: I'm not a tree you know...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *runs away again*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Rei: *chases angel*  
  
Miss 9: I feel neglected.  
  
Healer/Venus::in deep make out session::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *runs to taiki, but on way punches seiya*  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: *happy* Yuri!  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: Even if i DO hate Minako's guts.  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: .... k... weird...  
  
AngelOHarlem: what should this be rated?  
  
AngelOHarlem: R?  
  
Keikosama: maybe  
  
AngelOHarlem: k  
  
Rei: *still chasing Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *uses taiki as sheild*  
  
Healer::starts stripping Venus's clothes::  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: no you don't!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOT HERE!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NEVER!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOT HERE!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ok... get a room...  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: Ewwwwww.........  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOT HRE!  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: Who'd wanna see Minako naked?  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: gross.  
  
Seiya::raises hand:: ME!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: MAKE YOUR OWN FIC SOMEWHERE ELSE ABOUT THAT  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: x_x  
  
Rei: *glomps Angel while she's distracted*  
  
Usagi: Seiya and his ideas... him and his kinky ideas....  
  
AngelOHarlem: *angel drags taiki and puched seiya*...whoops…*with rei…*  
  
Miss 9: *glomps Seiya again*  
  
Venus::making noises in other room::  
  
Keikosama: Keiko: X__X  
  
Seiya::being glomped::  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm going to erase that  
  
AngelOHarlem: *finally giving up....*  
  
Rei: *happily glomping Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: -_-  
  
Healer::in other room:: Oh? So you do like to play rough!?  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: shut ip!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop it@!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: please!!  
  
Setsuna: *laughs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ok... anyone has any earplugs?  
  
Keikosama: shit, my "parents" are home  
  
*seiya laghs at angel until...* BRRRRRRRRRRRRRPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMBAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Venus::in other room:: YES!! HARDER!! YATEN!! HARDER!!  
  
*chatroom explode*  
  
Keikosama: X__X  
  
*rei fly's away from major thing*  
  
AngelOHarlem: What the hell was that??!  
  
Rei: *goes and finds Rei Ayanami*  
  
AngelOHarelm: finally!  
  
Rei: *glomps Rei*  
  
Seiya: Whoops i guess i ate to much hamburgers *blushes*(  
  
Rei: *glomps Rei*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Two Reis? One Rei is bad enough...  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
Rei Hino and Rei Ayanami snog  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya FAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR...........  
  
*seiya knees angel*  
  
Miss 9: *sticks nose up*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...........TTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::opens door to other room and then closes it back quickly:: Where is the BATHROOM!?!  
  
Miss 9: *marches away*  
  
*seiya kills himself ashamed*  
  
Keikosama: *follows Miss 9*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *follows*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *aslo*]  
  
Haruka: *pops up*  
  
Seiya: um... ouch... I am killing myself... it hurts...  
  
Haruka: *saves Seiya's life*  
  
Haruka: *heals him totally*  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DIE!  
  
Seiya: Thank you, Tomboy-kun!  
  
Haruka: Your welcome  
  
Seiya::frenches::  
  
AngelOHarlem: Beware, seiya can far-  
  
Haruka: O_O  
  
Haruka: *snogs back*  
  
*seiya shoves angel away*  
  
Seiya::squeezes haruka's ass::  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop it  
  
Haruka: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: please stp  
  
AngelOHarlem: fine then....  
  
Seiya: OK! OK! I'll stop!!  
  
Haruka: Damn.  
  
Keikosama: (sorry)  
  
AngelOHarlem: Thank you.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
Seiya: Later, my dear...  
  
Haruka: ^__^  
  
AngelOHarlem: *pushes seiya off uh waterfall*  
  
Haruka: *saves Seiya again*  
  
Seiya: CALABUNGA!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: cool  
  
Miss 9: *stares at Keiko*  
  
AngelOHarlem: EVERYONE! JUMP IN!  
  
Keikosama: *stares at Miss 9*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::jumps in::  
  
Setsuna: *laughing her ass off*  
  
*suddenly seiya looks weird....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooo!  
  
AngelOHarlem: EVERYBODY !! OUT!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Venus::from other room:: YES! I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Miss 9 and Keiko do the little "Tarzan touch hands with Jane" thing*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: K....  
  
AngelOHarlem: everyone get out..*seiyas' turning....purple*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::jumps out::  
  
Setsuna: *slightly concerned*  
  
Seiya::vomits on Angel's feet::  
  
….. then............GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
AngelOHarlem: the whole river bubbles!  
  
Miss 9: Atashi Mistress 9. Anata?  
  
Keikosama: hmm?  
  
AngelOHarlem: they pop....  
  
Keikosama: *knows Japanese, but pretends she doesn't so that the moment can work*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: DOWN WITH POP!!! ::kills B. Spears::  
  
AngelOHarlem: DOES ANYONE HAVE A CLUE WHATI'M SAYING???  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::shakes head::  
  
AngelOHarlem: .........AND A HUGE STENCH FILLS....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...the earth'  
  
Miss 9: *points at self* Mistress 9. *points at Keiko expectantly*  
  
*seiya turnes red*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: EWWW!! Seiya-onii-chan!! You didn't!!  
  
Keikosama: *copies Miss 9*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *angel falls down ready yo die of laughter*  
  
Keikosama: Miss 9: *sweatdrop*  
  
Keikosama: *catches on*  
  
Keikosama: *points at self* Keiko.  
  
Venus::steps out of room:: Guess what?!  
  
Miss 9: Keiko?  
  
Keikosama: *nods* Keiko.  
  
AngelOHarlem: your getting married!  
  
Yaten::follows behind::  
  
Miss 9: *grins*  
  
Venus: No... I'm PREGNANT!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: no duh  
  
Haruka: Ewwww.....  
  
Yaten: And Angel... we want you to be the god mother..  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
Taiki: No i want to be!!  
  
Keiko and Miss 9: *walk away into the forest, hand in hand*  
  
T.R. Taiki: No I don't!!  
  
Seiya: I wanna be!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: what sould i do anyway  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya, go clean your boxers  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::sweatdrops:: Didn't Mother pack you clean undies?  
  
AngelOHarlem: no he uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...did somethin to it  
  
Seiya: Odango used it as a flag...  
  
Seiya:WHY YOU…..!  
  
* Seiya slaps angel*  
  
Seiya: .... oops... did I slap you?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *knees seiya in the special spot* RRRRRRRRAAAAAGEEE!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO ONE SLAPS ME  
  
Seiya::holds that special spot::  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao  
  
Seiya: You hurt my special spot!!  
  
Seiya: YOU DIE!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: @_@  
  
AngelOHarlem: riiiight  
  
Seiya: Fighter Star Power! MAKE UP!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: REALM CRYSTAL MOON POWER, MAKE UP!  
  
Fighter: Star Serious Laser!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *step aside the lame attack*  
  
Fighter::tears in eyes:: My attack no lame...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *feel pity............................not!*  
  
Galaxia: Fight wimp!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Fighter: Wimp?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *blinks*  
  
Fighter: I should had killed you when I had the chance!!  
  
Galaxia: You right...  
  
AngelOHarlem: I thought he was more than a wimp...  
  
AngelOHarlem: he's a *make L sign* L-O-S-E-R!!!  
  
Galaxia: I thought he was a it...  
  
AngelOHarlem: hmmm me too  
  
Fighter: IT?!  
  
AngelOHarlem: keiko are you still threr  
  
Fighter: You both DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *stares unamused*  
  
Galaxia: Wow... I'm scared...  
  
AngelOHarlem: you and what amy?  
  
Mcbeanski: Fighter::pulls out Amy:: This AMY!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Amy: Hello!  
  
AngelOHarlem: -_- *army*  
  
AngelOHarlem: hello?  
  
Fighter::Waves:: Hello!  
  
AngelOHarlem: hi!  
  
Keiko and Miss 9: *emerge from the forest*  
  
AngelOHarlem: finally  
  
Keikosama: sorry  
  
AngelOHarlem: s okay  
  
Fighter::blinks:: What you two been up to?  
  
Keikosama: *blushes*  
  
Keikosama: b-bestus ni!  
  
Keikosama: betsu*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
Keikosama: n-nothing....  
  
Keikosama: ^___^  
  
Fighter: Yeah, right...  
  
Miss 9: *grins*  
  
AngelOHarlem: don't say anything else about it please....  
  
Keikosama: *shuts mouth*  
  
Fighter: Me wanna hear!  
  
Miss 9: *just grins*  
  
AngelOHarlem: i already had enough glomping  
  
Fighter::glomps angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: holy shit...  
  
Miss 9: *glomps Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^_~;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Everyone::glomps Angel::  
  
Keikosama: ^______^  
  
AngelOHarlem: @___@ me and my big mouth....  
  
Setsuna: *stops glomping angel and looks slightly sick*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gaspes for air*  
  
Setsuna: Now what posessed me to do THAT?  
  
Setsuna: *shakes head and walks away*  
  
AngelOHarlem: -__- ya...lol  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::coughs:: blair witch ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhhhhh  
  
Keiko and Miss 9: *grab eachother's hands*  
  
Blair Witch::laughs::  
  
Blair Witch: You all die today!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: isn't fighter going to kill galaxia and me?  
  
Miss 9 and Keiko: *stare into eachother's eyes, oblivious to everyone else*  
  
B.W.: No... I AM!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
B.W.: MUAHAHAHAHAH!!! ::get hit by car::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *excorsis B.W*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao  
  
Miss 9: kirei....  
  
Keikosama: Kirei.....  
  
B.W.::flat as pancake::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Keiko and Miss 9: *burst into song*  
  
Mcbeanski: awww..... ack! No singing!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *remembers and blasts fighter into oblivion*  
  
AngelOHarlem: FINALLY SHE DIES!  
  
Keikosama: If you wanna be my lover, ya gotta get with my friends!  
  
Fighter::in oblivion:: COOL PLACE!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: nooooooooooo  
  
Keikosama: Make it last forever!  
  
AngelOHarlem: what;s oblivion?  
  
Miss 9: Friendship never eeendds!  
  
AngelOHarlem: shaaduup  
  
Keikosama: If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give!  
  
AngelOHarlem: DO NOT MENTION FRENDSHIP INFROM OF MY FACE!  
  
Miss 9: Takin' is too easy but that's the way it isss!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *bursts into tears*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::makes a Keiko and Misstress 9 forever flag::  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...walkes away muttering something about her freiend*  
  
Seiya::spilt soda on it:: Oops...  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Seiya no baka!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya, imthought you were in oblivion  
  
Miss 9: Ne, Keiko-chan? Anta no tomodachitachi...........  
  
Seiya: Oh yeah! ::in oblivion:: mmm... what a cooool place!  
  
Keikosama: Yes?  
  
Keikosama: Miss 9: heeeeeeen desu.  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
AngelOHarlem: tell me  
  
Keikosama: tell you?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::makes a Keiko and Misstress 9 forever cup::  
  
AngelOHarlem: what oblvian is  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
Seiya::breaks it:: Oops...  
  
Keikosama: oblivion is the great dark beyond  
  
Keikosama: i think  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahh  
  
AngelOHarlem: *stomps on seiya*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: SEIYA NO BAKA!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: go back where you belong!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::make a keiko and misstress 9 forever poster::  
  
Keikosama: ^______^  
  
AngelOHarlem: this chat is likly a seiya bashing  
  
Keikosama: *puts on a old western saloon-style dress*  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya::rips it...::  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: SEIYA!! YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miss 9: *puts on a similar dress*  
  
Keikosama: Miss 9 and Keiko: *dance cancan*  
  
AngelOHarlem: put on a suit that look like healers  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Keikosama: me?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Silver Star Power!! MAKE UP!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: no me *puts  
  
Keikosama: aaaaaaaa  
  
Mcbeanski: Silver Star: FURY KICK!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey i like the bracelets  
  
Keikosama: _^  
  
Keikosama: ^_^*  
  
YAten: IMPOSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya::getting kicked furyosly::  
  
AngelOHarlem: by who?  
  
Keikosama: ^_____^;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: by me!'  
  
Yaten: Imposter!!!!!!!!! Who is the imposter anyways?  
  
AngelOHarlem: me  
  
Yaten: oh... ::kills angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *too cold so takes off healer suit*  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Keikosama: *continues to dance CanCan*  
  
AngelOHarlem: cancan?  
  
Mcbeanski: g2g!  
  
Keikosama: ja!  
  
AngelOHarlem: FINALLY!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: JA  
  
Keikosama: atually i have to leave too  
  
Mcbeanski: hey!  
  
Keikosama: actually  
  
AngelOHarlem: JA  
  
AngelOHarlem: GOOOOOOOOOODBY  
  
Mcbeanski: nevermind!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ]LOOK FOR THIS...AW MAN  
  
Keikosama: i gotta go eat  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh  
  
Keikosama: ja matta minna-saaaaan!  
  
AngelOHarlem: jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Keikosama has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: goodbye  
  
AngelOHarlem: whoops  
  
Mcbeanski: ............  
  
AngelOHarlem: so....  
  
AngelOHarlem: I think i killed seiya  
  
Seiya: you did?  
  
AngelOHarlem: what the...  
  
Seiya: I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya::laughs::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ARRGHHH! DIE ALREADY!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *stabs him*  
  
Seiya::is stabbed:: Ouch....  
  
AngelOHarlem: *stabs 111111111100000000000000 more times*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Seiya-onii-chan... die already...  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes die!  
  
Usagi: Yes, die!  
  
YAten: Die  
  
Ami: Die  
  
Seiya::sniffs:: Odango...  
  
Makoto:die  
  
Minako: DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
taiki:die  
  
kakyuu: die  
  
Minako::laughs:: DIE!! SHINE!! DIE!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
Seiya::shooked:: Princess!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *feels pity*  
  
Yaten: Mina... don't over do it..  
  
Minako: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gives seiya hamburger*  
  
Seiya:?  
  
Usagi: Hamburger!!! ::eats it::  
  
Seiya:*cries*  
  
Seiya: May HAMBURGER!!!!!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: *my  
  
Keikosama has entered the room.  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko::with sword:: Seiya, DIE!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: wb!  
  
Keikosama: ^________^  
  
Mcbeanski: WB!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *waves*  
  
AngelOHarlem: she missed you already  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: I am a swordmaster!!  
  
Keikosama: k...  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: I am a better swordaman!  
  
Seiya:No!! *grabs keiko*  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: n-nani?  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko::points sword to seiya's neck::  
  
AngelOHarlem: What thje.....*pulls keiko away* don't use her for a sheild!!  
  
Seiya: Ack! That tickles!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: *heart beating wildly*  
  
AngelOHarlem: Lets stop it i'm starting to feel sorry for him  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Never did! Never will!!!  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko::clamps Kasumi's mouth shut:: Don't say that about your brother...  
  
Keikosama: *to Miss 9* kawaisou Seiya-chan  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh great now you know how i feel about everybody glomp...nm  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::glomps Angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: Hey Mako chan I;m hungry!  
  
AngelOHarlem: @_@  
  
Keikosama: *flickers in and out of existance*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ??  
  
Makoto::cooks and hums a tune:: It's nice to cook!  
  
Setsuna: *laughs evilly*  
  
Usagi::cooks, burns the house down::  
  
Usagi: It is bad to cook!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Keiko, he USED YOU FOR A DAMN SHEILD  
  
AngelOHarlem: -___- usagi....  
  
Keikosama: *flicker, flicker*  
  
Keikosama: h  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Seiya: I did?  
  
Keikosama: id  
  
Keikosama: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes  
  
Seiya: Oh...  
  
AngelOHarlem: shame! shame!!!  
  
Seiya: YATEN!!!  
  
Keikosama: *flicker, flicker, backs away from Seiya*  
  
Yaten: Yes, Lord o mighty?  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: *bad thoughts*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves.....seiya off farris wheel...again*  
  
Yaten: What did I say?  
  
Taiki: Lord o Mighty...  
  
Keikosama: *flicker, flicker, laughs* Seiya:aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggg  
  
Yaten: Oh... Well... I meant... dirt bag!!  
  
Keikosama: ^_ _ __ ^  
  
AngelOHarlem: keiko whatsup?  
  
AngelOHarlem: you uk?  
  
Setsuna: *evil laugh*  
  
Keikosama: *flicker*  
  
Seiya: Dirt Bag? I am LORD O MIGHTY!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: Can you stop making setsuna laugh...SEIYA! DIE!  
  
Taiki: No... I am lord o mighty  
  
Yaten: No... your forehead boy...  
  
Taiki: Old man!  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop  
  
Keikosama: *fades*  
  
Yaten: Over grown lab rat!  
  
AngelOHarlem: it  
  
AngelOHarlem: KEIKO SAMA!!  
  
Setsuna: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
Miss 9: Keiko?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *screams in fear*  
  
Taiki: Short stuff!  
  
Yaten: Gorilla!  
  
Miss 9: *sniffles* Keiiiikooo~?  
  
Taiki: SHIRMP!!  
  
Setsuna: *grins*  
  
Haruka: *flicker*  
  
Yaten: ... um... tall person!  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop it bean  
  
Taiki: Shirmp Fried Rice!!!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ok!  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean u r weid  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Thank you!  
  
Keikosama: *pops back into existance* I am here to stop acting like whatever!  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
Keikosama: j/k  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean, you are freaking me out'  
  
Mcbeanski: DOWN WITH POOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Thanks!  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: is three anyway to kick someone out of chatroom?  
  
Miss 9: *glomps Keiko* Keeeiiiikooooo!  
  
Keikosama: i dunno  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Keikosama: but isn't that a bit cold?  
  
AngelOHarlem: Whatsup with MIss 9  
  
Keikosama: I'm back  
  
Mcbeanski: How many Seiya's does it take to screw in a light bulb?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i was just j/k,,,or not  
  
Keikosama: Miss 9 is happy that i'm back  
  
Minako: Oh YATEN!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: this chatroom is disgusting and weird  
  
Keikosama: so?  
  
YAten::whinces:: What?  
  
Minako: I wanna speak to you!!  
  
Yaten: You are doing that right now...  
  
AngelOHarlem: every one keeps on glomping on each other....and that  
  
Keikosama: so?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kausmi::glomps Angel::  
  
Keikosama: glomping happens all the time in anime  
  
Yaten::glomps Angel::  
  
Keikosama: and in fanfictions  
  
Keikosama: and evidently in chatrooms  
  
Minako::glomps angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: .  
  
Keikosama: ^________^  
  
Sieya::glomps angel::  
  
Taiki::glomps angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: SEIYA!! GET THE HELL OFF-  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko::glomps angel::  
  
Miss 9: *glomps Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: who's miyoko  
  
Keikosama: ^________^  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: ME!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: I am Seiya's past rival...  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh cool  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: Still am his rival! Always will be his rival!!  
  
Keikosama: *is happy*  
  
AngelOHarlem: why don't you kill him for me  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: K!  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko::cuts Seiya's head off with sword::  
  
Keikosama: Rivals are usually secretly in love.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: Happy?  
  
Keikosama: at least in most anime.  
  
AngelOHarlem: yep  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves headless seiya off*  
  
Keikosama: *starry eyes* ShiShi.........  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: No... actually I am in love with Yaten..  
  
Keikosama: *sighs*  
  
Keikosama: oh  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Yaten::horrified:: EWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *happy again* Taito....  
  
AngelOHarlem: We have to end this  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: We were in love back then... we ever made love a couple of times...  
  
Keikosama: Daikeru....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Mcbeanski: *even  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: wwwwhhhhaaaattever  
  
Yaten::covers Miyiko's mouth::  
  
Keikosama: Yaten's a slut.  
  
Yaten: WHAT?!  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes he is  
  
Kakyuu: Even I got a piece of that...  
  
Keikosama: *counts off on fingers* Minako, Hotaru, Taiki, Seiya, Miyoko...  
  
Keikosama: Luna maybe....  
  
Keikosama: Haruka  
  
AngelOHarlem: me, keiko, bean  
  
Keikosama: ^______^  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Yes true...  
  
Keikosama: *nods*  
  
Keikosama: Kurama  
  
Keikosama: Kakyuu  
  
Mcbeanski: Ashley....  
  
Mcbeanski: Ami..  
  
Keikosama: Rei maybe?  
  
Mcbeanski: Rei  
  
Mcbeanski: Makoto  
  
Keikosama: Michiru?  
  
Mcbeanski: Yes...  
  
AngelOHarlem: but keiko likes it  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: keiko just wants it  
  
Keikosama: 'scuse me?  
  
Mcbeanski: I want it tooo!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: .....huh?  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: It's bad for my health  
  
Mcbeanski: I want YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: Keiko doesn't need Yaten  
  
Mcbeanski: *cries*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Keikosama: not when other will PAY her to do the same thing.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Keikosama: *evil grin*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: ?  
  
Keikosama: you don't wanna know.  
  
Mcbeanski: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i see  
  
AngelOHarlem: i know  
  
AngelOHarlem: i know i know i know!  
  
Mcbeanski: ...................... Kasumi confused..  
  
AngelOHarlem: Lets stop  
  
Mcbeanski: Stop what?  
  
Keikosama: ^_______^  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten::in other room:: C'mon Minako! You could do better than that!!  
  
Keikosama: _  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop this  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop that  
  
Mcbeanski: Stop what? *innocent*  
  
AngelOHarlem: -  
  
Keikosama: stop discussing hentai/ecchi things.  
  
AngelOHarlem: this chat room is getting icky  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes  
  
Mcbeanski: *smiles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: \stop the...g...nm  
  
Yaten::in other room:: YES!! SEIYA!!!  
  
Keikosama: ^_____________^  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop!!!!\\  
  
Mcbeanski: *whistles*  
  
Mcbeanski: What I do?  
  
Keikosama: *grins happily*  
  
AngelOHarlem: PLEASE STOP!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *CRIES*  
  
Mcbeanski: Make me!!!  
  
Yaten::in other room:: HARDER KURAMA!!!!  
  
Keikosama: Kurama kawaiii  
  
AngelOHarlem: plase stop...  
  
Mcbeanski: Alright! I'll stop!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....good  
  
Mcbeanski: If you give me a million dollars!  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: stop your really getting me a headach  
  
Keikosama: angel, how old are you?  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten::in other room:: YES!! MAMORU!!! HARDER!! I CAN TAKE IT!!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Mcbeanski: Ok... Ill stop...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *slams head, knocked herself out*  
  
Keikosama: Kasumi, how old are you?  
  
Mcbeanski: 17!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *on purpose*  
  
Keikosama: *nods*  
  
Mcbeanski: Just one more...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *cries*  
  
Keikosama: like you haven't heard worse.  
  
AngelOHarlem: please stop  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm really serious  
  
Mcbeanski: Chibi Usa::in other room:: YES PAPPA!! TAKE ME NOW!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: please.....  
  
Keikosama: ___  
  
Keikosama: eewwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Mcbeanski: Chibi Usa::in other room:: YES MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: Angel, dear, are you either real young or extremely christian?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::breaks down laughing::  
  
AngelOHarlem: christian i've been there all y life.  
  
AngelOHarlem: at chridtion scoll  
  
AngelOHarlem: *school  
  
Keikosama: natch  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....?  
  
Keikosama: nm  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm not young!!! i'm just innocent!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: GOD!  
  
Keikosama: i'm young and waaaay not innocent  
  
AngelOHarlem: So  
  
Mcbeanski: How YOUNG are you, angel?  
  
Keikosama: okay...maybe i'm not THAT young.  
  
AngelOHarlem: I;m NOT YOUNG  
  
Mcbeanski: What? 9 or 10?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....stop....  
  
AngelOHarlem: *really does feel like crying*  
  
Mcbeanski: Ok. ok... I'll stop... if you give my yaten!!  
  
Keikosama: be nice Kasumi, I'm sure she's at least 13.  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm more than 13 at least  
  
Mcbeanski: 15?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: no  
  
Mcbeanski: 16?  
  
Keikosama: 14?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i don't have your yaten  
  
Mcbeanski: Well... give me yaten anyway!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves yaten to bean*  
  
Mcbeanski: *sqeezes to death*  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Mcbeanski: YAY!! You are mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yaten: NOOOO!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: .....  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: ...?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ya'  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::pulls Yaten to other room::  
  
Keikosama: *nods* ......  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^;;;  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::evil grin::  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;;;;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey we can do this....uh tonight'  
  
Keikosama: hmm?  
  
Keikosama: do what?  
  
AngelOHarlem: this cahtroom is getting lond  
  
Keikosama: no kidding  
  
AngelOHarlem: *long  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: Oh, Yaten!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Keikosama: URUSAI!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: aiyah.  
  
Keikosama: Kasumi's these days  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: I know you could do better than that!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ......  
  
Keikosama: *shakes head*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: YES! I FEEL IT COMING!!  
  
Keikosama: -_-;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: EVERYONE GET OUT  
  
Keikosama: Yaten, gag her.  
  
AngelOHarlem: SHE'S GONNA BLOW  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: HARDER!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean bows up into little bean  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: FASTER!!!  
  
Keikosama: GAG HER!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *yaten runs away*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: Yes, It's CUMMING!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: can you stop her  
  
Keikosama: too much information  
  
Keikosama: no i kan't stop her.  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: Oh Yaten... ok... give me my money now...  
  
Keikosama: ^_________^  
  
Keikosama: hookers rule!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: WHAT?! You cheap bastard!! ::gonshot::  
  
Mcbeanski: *gunshot  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....kay then i'm goign totell SCF to not...uh  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...nm  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::Walks out:: Hey everyone... how ya doing?!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
Keikosama: my mouse broke!  
  
AngelOHarlem: get out...lol  
  
Keikosama: *playse with the ball thingy from inside the mouse  
  
AngelOHarlem: .....  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ok....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: it bounses on my mousepad  
  
Keikosama: but not on the floor  
  
AngelOHarlem: okkkk.....  
  
Keikosama: ^_____^  
  
Yaten::walks out of room:: AhA! You missed, Kasumi!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ......  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::pulls out gun:: Not this time!!  
  
Yaten::runs away scared::  
  
Keikosama: *fixes mouse*  
  
Keikosama: yay.  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: I still want my money, YOU CHEAP ASS BASTARD!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey...  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: What?  
  
AngelOHarlem: not telling  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ok... TAIKI!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ..............  
  
Taiki: Yes?  
  
Keikosama: oh god....  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: How much money do you have?  
  
Keikosama: ^_______________^  
  
AngelOHarlem: taiki don't listen tp her  
  
Taiki::counts:: About...  
  
AngelOHarlem: 1999000897$  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Taiki: 9$  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: GOOD! ::pulls him into room::  
  
Keikosama: for 9 dollars?  
  
Keikosama: sad.  
  
Keikosama: she must be desperate.  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Me poor!  
  
Seiya:*wakes up from dead* hey i won the lottery  
  
Keikosama: good god! how did you do that?!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ew... you really think I am going to sleep with my brother?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: OF COURSE I AM!!! ::pushes taiki out room and pulls in seiya::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *kills seiya...nothing haooens*  
  
Keikosama: incest.  
  
Keikosama: interesting.  
  
AngelOHarlem: he's your brother?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ohh well... ::takes his money::  
  
AngelOHarlem: eheheh I was kidding  
  
Keikosama: if it's gotta be incest, it should be twincest.  
  
Keikosama: *scurries off to read an Amiboshi/Suboshi*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Lets go shopping!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: it don;t even know who won  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Won what?  
  
AngelOHarlem: But i still have a ticket....*seiya grabs it* hey  
  
AngelOHarlem: the lottery  
  
Keikosama: *confused*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: ohhh.... Taiki! Where are you?!  
  
Taiki: Right here... ::frenches Keiko::  
  
AngelOHarlem: over here it's 193,000,000 bucks if you win at CA  
  
Keikosama: *le svetdrahp*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: ? What she say?  
  
Keikosama: *corny french accent*  
  
AngelOHarlem: I WOOON! *goes buy everything in the wirld*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Oh... Angel!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *world  
  
AngelOHarlem: m?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Can I speak to you in the other room?  
  
AngelOHarlem: No i busy  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::pouts:: Your no fun...  
  
AngelOHarlem: I JUST WON THE LOTTERY  
  
AngelOHarlem: what talk about anyway..  
  
AngelOHarlem: ..............  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
AngelOHarlem: ??????????????  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: You will find out... follow me....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ????  
  
Keikosama: *rolls eyes*  
  
AngelOHarlem: grrrrreeeeeeeeeeeat  
  
Seiya: Hey Angel! Lets spilt! 50 50!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *continues spending*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: no  
  
Seiya::frowns::  
  
AngelOHarlem: Seiya, i'll kill you agin  
  
Seiya: If you can catch me!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: whatever  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
AngelOHarlem: .....oi...  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::other room:: You practiced with Keiko?  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Keikosama: eh?  
  
AngelOHarlem: oook  
  
Taiki::other room:: Yup!  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooooook  
  
AngelOHarlem: keiko, you like taiki?  
  
Keikosama: he's got pretty eyes  
  
Keikosama: *shrugs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
AngelOHarlem: bean is scary  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrops*  
  
Keikosama: *whistles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's boring here  
  
Keikosama: sorry?  
  
AngelOHarlem: you wanna me to inviote lita  
  
Keikosama: sure  
  
AngelOHarlem: whoops...she logged ou  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: -_-  
  
AngelOHarlem: can we end this already  
  
Mcbeanski: G2G!!! *takes Taiki with her*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Mcbeanski: Je ne!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: whatever  
  
Mcbeanski: *Takes the other two*  
  
Keikosama: ja?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: other two?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yaten?  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya and Yaten!  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya is dead  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrops*  
  
Mcbeanski: Well... Take the Dead Seiya!  
  
AngelOHarlem: for the 477 time  
  
AngelOHarlem: ew  
  
Mcbeanski: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mcbeanski has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok....  
  
Keikosama: Ja!  
  
Keikosama: i'll go too  
  
AngelOHarlem: i don't like her....sometimes  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja...  
  
Keikosama: talk to you later?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: ja ne!  
  
Keikosama has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: FINALLY!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: If you want to flame say that to the others not me, i just had to do the work of posting it  
  
Review!!!s 


	4. 0.0....tell me this isn't real....

Hello!!! If you are at this point….YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU! Actually, that's not true, but I will haunt you!!!!!!!!!!!! J/K! But please review!!! This is a much better one I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
You have just entered room "COOOOOKKKKIIIIEEE."  
  
DKGallardo: ^_____^ lotsa people online now!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh cool  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Mcbeanski: NOOOO!! NOT COOKIE!!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: Hiyo ^.^  
  
InochiHana has entered the room.  
  
Keikosama: hi  
  
DKGallardo: *Sweatdrops* its just the name  
  
DKGallardo: hi ^__^  
  
startrunks256: i'm tied up in doing some hw so i may not be very talkative  
  
MoNLiOcAt has entered the room.  
  
InochiHana: Not these crazy people again  
  
AngelOHarlem: dk i seem can't to post the second chapter of cookie!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: x.x Sister here.......  
  
Mcbeanski: MEOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: aiyah  
  
MoNLiOcAt has left the room.  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^  
  
Sailorstarhealer has entered the room.  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^  
  
Mcbeanski: Instead of cookie... I say meow!  
  
InochiHana: Meow  
  
Mcbeanski: MEOOW!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: dk ff.net won't let me post the second chapter!!!  
  
Keikosama: nyao is better than meow.  
  
DKGallardo: COOKIE!  
  
Mcbeanski: Meow is better!  
  
DKGallardo: *loud voice* ATENTION!  
  
AngelOHarlem: HELLO???  
  
Mcbeanski: Detention? Again?! ::Wails::  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.O  
  
DKGallardo: CHAPTER EIGHT OF IF ONLY I COULD TURN BACK TIME IS UP!  
  
Keikosama: okay  
  
AngelOHarlem: ook  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.o; *falls over* x.x No discoing tonight....  
  
Mcbeanski: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::goes off to read it::  
  
DKGallardo: tats my story!  
  
DKGallardo: ^__^  
  
AngelOHarlem: DK!!  
  
Keikosama: *claps loudly for no reason*  
  
Mcbeanski: brb!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: CSF!!  
  
DKGallardo: ^__^  
  
AngelOHarlem: FF.NET WON'T LET ME POST THE 2ND CHAPTER!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
InochiHana: Meow  
  
AngelOHarlem: hello???  
  
Sailorstarhealer: Try reloading?  
  
Keikosama: nyan?  
  
DKGallardo: ^^  
  
AngelOHarlem: i can't i tried it 699900 times since yesterday  
  
Keikosama: that's a lot of tries  
  
Sailorstarhealer: X_x Weird. It's letting me post.  
  
InochiHana has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ook  
  
DKGallardo: hey, Kasumi, u reading?  
  
AngelOHarlem: she says brb  
  
DKGallardo: ok  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;  
  
Keikosama: the stupid 42 year old left.  
  
DKGallardo: YAY!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ahhh  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: how did he know you?  
  
Sailorstarhealer: o_o Nani?  
  
Keikosama: i have no idea  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooooooooooook  
  
DKGallardo: a 42c yr old wanted 2 screw her she said  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *whines* I HURT MY FINGER!  
  
AngelOHarlem: me got cell phone  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.o; Ew...  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: ^.^ Yay  
  
Keikosama: yeah  
  
startrunks256 has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
DKGallardo: O_______________O  
  
AngelOHarlem: oook  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *dicoes across the room* ^-^  
  
DKGallardo: $__________________$  
  
DKGallardo: @____@  
  
DKGallardo: !_____!  
  
DKGallardo: &___&  
  
DKGallardo: ^____^  
  
DKGallardo: %__________%  
  
AngelOHarlem: lets write something good casue i might post this  
  
Keikosama: yoshi  
  
AngelOHarlem: THIS F*****UP GUY IS REVIEWING ME AGAIN@!@@  
  
AngelOHarlem: aaaaaaaaaarggh  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.O  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *dances around* VAN! *bounce* VAN! *bounce*  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's the same ******* guy who kept on reviewing me sice i practically became a membeer  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.O; Too much energy was held up inside of me for too long o.O  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: Angel, does he have good reveiws? o.o  
  
AngelOHarlem: he critisizes me and my stories  
  
AngelOHarlem: REALLY BADLY]  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: and when i remove it, he reiveiw in another chapter  
  
Keikosama: aiyah  
  
AngelOHarlem: HE'S A STALKER I TELL YOU!  
  
Mcbeanski: CSF.... you are VERY lazy....  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: T_T Warning to those who don't like profainity, Don't read this---I'd be like-Fuck off, Bastard o.o;  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.o;  
  
AngelOHarlem: cool  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: and i tried to change my pen name, and he somehow knows it's me!!!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.o;  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: The way you write?  
  
Mcbeanski: Oooo... new starlight! Sailor Star Stalker!!!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: lmao  
  
DKGallardo: nani?  
  
AngelOHarlem: now i put *do not except ananoympus reviews*  
  
AngelOHarlem: well make sure i kill that stalker  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
DKGallardo: hey Kasumi? u like the chapter?  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *stops* Do you mean by ff.net meaning fanfiction.net?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
Mcbeanski: yes!!!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: O.O  
  
DKGallardo: ^___^  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: ALL THAT TIME I THOUGHT IT WAS ANOTHER SITE!  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *grumbles in a corner*  
  
AngelOHarlem: i hate this  
  
DKGallardo: I'm gonna copy my story in here!  
  
Keikosama: okay...  
  
DKGallardo: or atleast the new chpter  
  
Mcbeanski: But... you should have written MercuryMaker's Intro....  
  
DKGallardo: u guys coment  
  
AngelOHarlem: how can he know it's me after i changed my name????he's a stalker  
  
DKGallardo: like when MFG copied the.....other fic..  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh yeah u going tompost this reight?  
  
Sailorstarhealer: The way the fics are written, maybe??  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *cackles* I wrote a fic one....  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *once  
  
Mcbeanski: Mmmm... easy.... the stalker finds you by typing in the title...  
  
Keikosama: 42 year old is back  
  
AngelOHarlem: no i write like other people i tell you!!! I TELL YOU!!! *cries caus ethinks i suck at writeing*  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;;  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.o;  
  
AngelOHarlem: i do  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm only good at drawing  
  
AngelOHarlem: me have no friends that's why  
  
Mcbeanski: I can't draw stick people!!!  
  
DKGallardo: "Hunter!!" she cried. Hunter smirked. "Alright, you aren't hurt anymore...so I can do this." She dropped Fighter who landed with a complaining, "OW!!"  
  
Mcbeanski: @.@  
  
AngelOHarlem: they got kicked out the school  
  
AngelOHarlem: hunter?  
  
Mcbeanski: I had a chartacter named Hunter....  
  
Keikosama: i have a cousin named Hunter  
  
DKGallardo: Sailor Star Hunter ^__^ Fighter's cousin  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.O  
  
AngelOHarlem: me hate a.seya  
  
DKGallardo: (after he dehenshined* "SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seiya half turned as Usagi tackled him. He lay on his back with swirly eyes. "Oii Odango...nani are you doing..?"  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: ^.^ I like that  
  
AngelOHarlem: he sometimes ticks me off  
  
Keikosama: argh....baka old man...  
  
..... Seiya::ticks people in room::  
  
DKGallardo: ARGH!!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: ^.^; *cackles on the floor* Ken-shin, Ken-shin,Ken-shin *swirly eyes*  
  
AngelOHarlem: but hey! me still luv ^_____^  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: Tick Tock Tick Tock...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
DKGallardo: ARGH!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
Seiya: Me clock! Me Tick!  
  
AngelOHarlem: this time lets please not make this room like the other one  
  
DKGallardo: Usagi punched him in the shoulder. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" she growled.  
  
Mcbeanski: The other Room thingy?  
  
DKGallardo: Seiya smiled. "I won't.....for now..." Usagi growled. "Nani was that...?"  
  
AngelOHarlem: no i mean the last chat with ...uh stuff...  
  
AngelOHarlem: you know on monday'  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.O?  
  
DKGallardo: Seiya winked at Hunter. "Oh nothing...."Hunter smirked. "So, my` mighty bachelor of a cousin has fallen under the spell of an Odango Atama!"  
  
Keikosama: stuff?  
  
AngelOHarlem: nm  
  
Mcbeanski: ............. stuff? as is what stuff?  
  
AngelOHarlem: REMEMBER ON MONDAY?  
  
DKGallardo: Usagi stood and blinked. "You're Seiya's cousin?""Hai, Odango- kun!""Don't call me that!" Yaten leaned in next to Taiki. "Well she sure is like Seiya.....shes even annoying Usagi already...."  
  
Mcbeanski: Oh... that...  
  
Keikosama: i don't remember anything.....  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Keikosama: what are you talking bout?  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: I LOVE THAT PART! ^-^  
  
AngelOHarlem: you'll see when i post it  
  
DKGallardo: "CHIBI CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a high pitched voice screamed. Everyone turned and gasped in shock. Chibi Chibi, Galaxia, and a rather confused looking Prince Endymion were standing behind them  
  
AngelOHarlem: dk, stop typing your story  
  
Mcbeanski: @.@... Endymion is confusing....  
  
DKGallardo: ARGH!! STOP DOING THAT!  
  
Keikosama: YES!  
  
DKGallardo: BAKA AOL!  
  
Keikosama: he's GONE!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh  
  
Keikosama: 42 year old LEFT!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: out himmon your block list  
  
DKGallardo: IM GONNA KILL THIS THING!!  
  
Keikosama: *happy*  
  
DKGallardo: Chibi Chibi hadn't changed much and was perched on top of the confused Earth Prince's head, chirping, "Chibi Chibi!!"  
  
Mcbeanski: Maybe the 42 year old is Angel's Stalker?  
  
AngelOHarlem: so he won't bother you anymore  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???????????????  
  
AngelOHarlem: no  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: never ever  
  
Keikosama: he didn't know what an 'anime' was.  
  
DKGallardo: Endymion on his part was of course, not changed since Usagi's break up with him. But he was VERY confused. He had never been to Kinmoku before  
  
AngelOHarlem: okkkk  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.O  
  
DKGallardo: "Um........... How did I get here..? And where are we.....why is Galaxia here with me.....and why is Chibi Chibi on my head...?"  
  
Mcbeanski: oooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay.....  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hugs m.seiya and m.yaten* DON'T KET THE STALKER GET ,ME!!!  
  
Keikosama: brb....  
  
DKGallardo: "I'll help Pluto-san explain things as well." she turned to the other Starlights. "It is good to see you three again. But Pluto-san, aren't we missing some people?"  
  
Mcbeanski: csf.... stop now.... we will read it later.....  
  
AngelOHarlem: I KNOW STOP  
  
Mcbeanski: even though I did ^_^V  
  
DKGallardo: "SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!" Pluto bellowed. The skys drew dark and cloudy and her voice echoed.  
  
AngelOHarlem: did what?  
  
Mcbeanski: I read the chap. already...  
  
Mcbeanski: ^_^V  
  
AngelOHarlem: *clings to m.yaten*  
  
DKGallardo: Everyone stoped talking and all turned slowly to stare at Pluto. She coughed.  
  
AngelOHarlem: coooool\  
  
M. Yaten: I wish I stayed on kinmoku-sei....  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
DKGallardo: ok fine, now lets c if this makes u wanna know..  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves m.yaten away, and reads a book*  
  
AngelOHarlem: me bored  
  
DKGallardo: "Konichiwa Minna-san! I am Chibi-Puu! Sailor Chibi Pluto! Future daughter of Princess Pluto and Prince Endymion!"  
  
M. Yaten: I could strip!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: NMOOOOOOOOOOO O.O  
  
AngelOHarlem: not now  
  
M. Yaten: Or give you a Lap-Dance!  
  
DKGallardo: "I am Chibi-Rei! Sailor Chibi Mars! Future daughter of Princess Mars and General Jedite!!"  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *jumps up and down* THIS ISN'T JUST RIGHT! .  
  
AngelOHarlem: how would that get me out of my boredom?  
  
M. Yaten: I dunno...  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *hands Angel a plushie of Relena to kill*  
  
DKGallardo: Bad guy: "Syonara....my little Seiya-chan....because whether you are a ghost or not, you won't see another sunrise or sunset ever again...."  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: ^.^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: O.O  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh cool  
  
Keikosama: *screams in estatic joy*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets knife out*  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *disturbed now*  
  
Mcbeanski: M. Yaten: But most people stay I am entertaining....  
  
Keikosama: WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oookk  
  
Keikosama: WAI WAI WAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
AngelOHarlem: well at least your the m.yaten  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Are you ok, Keiko?  
  
Keikosama: *jumps around screaming in joy*  
  
Keikosama: I got my period!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Keikosama: I'm not pregnant!!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: O.O;  
  
Keikosama: ^__________________________^  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Breath.... Breath... we didn't need to know that....  
  
DKGallardo: ok, that does it!! *goes 2 last chapter*  
  
Keikosama: WAAAAIIIIIIIII!  
  
Sailorstarhealer: Lol. ^-^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: i hadn't have ot for almost 2 months  
  
DKGallardo: Fighter started to turn. There was no sound, no warning before Wolf's scream, not even a chill feeling, the sword came at her.  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *pokes Angel* Are you pregnant?  
  
Keikosama: *laughing happily*  
  
AngelOHarlem: no  
  
DKGallardo: Fighter started to turn. There was no sound, no warning before Wolf's scream, not even a chill feeling, the sword came at her.  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *huge sweat drop* k  
  
Keikosama: WAI!!!  
  
DKGallardo: Stab........  
  
AngelOHarlem: I don't strees alot and i excercise alot  
  
DKGallardo: and thats all i'm saying  
  
Keikosama: *tears of happiness*  
  
Mcbeanski: Stab......  
  
Mcbeanski: AK! That scares me stilll!!!  
  
DKGallardo: ^___________^  
  
DKGallardo: *giggles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: i don';t get it  
  
Keikosama: *claps with glee*  
  
AngelOHarlem: oook  
  
Keikosama: uREshiiiiiii!  
  
Mcbeanski: When Fighter got.... Stab.........  
  
DKGallardo: ^_____^  
  
DKGallardo: a sword  
  
DKGallardo: was coming at her  
  
DKGallardo: then  
  
AngelOHarlem: *tired with starlights now* me bored  
  
DKGallardo: Stab......  
  
Keikosama: course now my skirt is icky....  
  
Mcbeanski: STOP!! You are scaring me!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.0  
  
Mcbeanski: We didn't need to know that either, Keiko....  
  
Keikosama: sorry  
  
AngelOHarlem: me booorrrreeed  
  
DKGallardo: ^_____^;;;;;;;  
  
DKGallardo: this sucks..  
  
DKGallardo: I'm inviting Kitten!  
  
Keikosama: k  
  
AngelOHarlem: no!!!  
  
DKGallardo: y?  
  
AngelOHarlem: me silent then  
  
Mcbeanski: Me friends call her pysco....  
  
Keikosama: Angel doesn't seem to like Kitten.  
  
AngelOHarlem: no thats not it  
  
Keikosama: no?  
  
AngelOHarlem: no  
  
DKGallardo: ok...*invites someone more hyper*  
  
Mcbeanski: @.@  
  
AngelOHarlem: kitten's cool  
  
Mcbeanski: ^_^; Icy-sama = COOL!!!!  
  
Keikosama: oh god.....  
  
Keikosama: it's hot in here....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
AngelOHarlem: hot?  
  
AngelOHarlem: as meaning....  
  
Mcbeanski: Hot? Me Cold!  
  
DKGallardo: ^^;  
  
Keikosama: 53 FUCKING DEGREES!  
  
Keikosama: GODZ!  
  
Keikosama: brb! need ac....  
  
AngelOHarlem: celsius?  
  
Mcbeanski: It's like -0 ever since my sister got pregnant....  
  
Keikosama: not celsius.  
  
Keikosama: Farenheight or however the hell you spell that damn word  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi needs to go to Jamaica....  
  
AngelOHarlem: kasumi, didn't you say you wanted to kill teh rejector?  
  
DKGallardo: I gtg..  
  
DKGallardo: baaaii  
  
DKGallardo has left the room.  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi wants to kill rejector!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: great she left me the work  
  
Mcbeanski: Isn't he dead already?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i guess  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay!  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Seiya::alive:: ME ALIVE!!! YAY!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *celebrates with whine* nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ack! Family Rejector!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: WILL YOU EVER DIE???  
  
AngelOHarlem: DIE!  
  
Seiya::thinks:: No!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes!  
  
Seiya: No!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes!~  
  
Seiya: Noooooooooooooo!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeeeeeeeeeeeees!  
  
Keikosama: *casts protection spell on Seiya*  
  
Seiya: I saaaaaiiiiiiiiiiid NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: that could help.  
  
AngelOHarlem: i saiiiiiiid yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.O  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: *bonks Seiya iwht a shoe* u.u  
  
Seiya: NOO!  
  
Seiya: @.@.... ouchies...  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: ^.^;  
  
Keikosama: *hands Seiya a hamburger* feel better.  
  
AngelOHarlem: *casts shell and protect on me*  
  
AngelOHarlem: YEEEEEEEES!  
  
AngelOHarlem: YOU DIE ALREADY!  
  
Usagi: BURGER!! ::jumps for it::  
  
AngelOHarlem: die!!!  
  
Seiya: Um... no.... you shine...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ME HATE YOU SO U DIE!  
  
Keikosama: *shoves Usagi away from Seiya's burger*  
  
M. Seiya: Me die?  
  
AngelOHarlem: shine?  
  
AngelOHarlem: no a.seiya die.  
  
Mcbeanski: Shine = Die  
  
AngelOHarlem: me like m.seiya  
  
AngelOHarlem: better  
  
Mcbeanski: M. Seiya::smiles::  
  
Keikosama: i like both Seiyas  
  
Mcbeanski: Me toooooo....  
  
Keikosama: you have an odd way of showing it.  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Me? Odd?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i like a.seiya persona;ity. and m.seiya's looks  
  
Mcbeanski: I take that as a compliment!  
  
AngelOHarlem: me don't know what to pick  
  
Keikosama: take it however you want Mist.  
  
AngelOHarlem: which one should i choose?  
  
Keikosama: go for the looks  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: K... just don't call me misty...  
  
AngelOHarlem: OK!  
  
Keikosama: i won't  
  
AngelOHarlem: m.yaten is cute too  
  
Keikosama: ^___^  
  
Mcbeanski: So is M. Taiki!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
Mcbeanski: Taiki = SOOOO Neglected  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
AngelOHarlem: SOOOO DIE A.SEIYA!!!  
  
Keikosama: aiyah, do have either of you seen that "Jackie Chan adventures" show on WB?  
  
Mcbeanski: Why is that? His forehead too huge or something?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah..uh..  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya's head not too gig  
  
AngelOHarlem: *big  
  
Keikosama: i just found a Valmont/Jackie fanfic  
  
Mcbeanski: I ment Taiki...  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's too small  
  
Mcbeanski: Reallly?  
  
AngelOHarlem: a,seiya's head too small  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
Mcbeanski: I said, I ment A. Taiki!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *cough*no brains*cough*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya:raises eyebrow:: No brains?  
  
AngelOHarlem: no  
  
AngelOHarlem: nyhaha  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: I SO DO HAVE BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: no you don't....*backs away*  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I agree with Angel...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Mcbeanski: Taiki: Yup... no brains...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *backs away farther*  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: See If I ever get dates for you two....  
  
AngelOHarlem: me no like dates anyway  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
Mcbeanski: Taiki: I got married without your help!! ::hugs Keiko::  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooh  
  
Keikosama: onaji michi arui~ itekutou  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I got laid without your help....  
  
Keikosama: *sings*  
  
AngelOHarlem: so seiya has no brains  
  
AngelOHarlem: only looks  
  
AngelOHarlem: that'sa probeln  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: If only those looks could kill...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *backs away...*  
  
Mcbeanski: Mamoru: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: but yaten has BOTH looks and brains  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ack! I hate you what sooo ever... ::kills mamoru::  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I do?  
  
AngelOHarlem: mamoru, go eat a post card  
  
AngelOHarlem: \yeah  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten::smiles and huggles Angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sticks tongue at seiya*  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: But I am still the cutest!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I am!!  
  
Keikosama: Yaten is.  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: No I am!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: ME!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: yaten is  
  
AngelOHarlem: OHHH DISSED!  
  
Mcbeanski: Taiki: I thought I was....  
  
AngelOHarlem: well your ok  
  
Mcbeanski: Taiki::blinks::  
  
Keikosama: has to be Yaten.  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I am CHAMPION!!!  
  
Keikosama: Yaten's the cutest on BSSM.  
  
AngelOHarlem: it's YATEN!  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya-no brains!  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya: I hate losing!! ::aims gun at Yaten::  
  
AngelOHarlem: noo!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *tackles seiya*  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko::cuts Seiya's head off::  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: Oooops....  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
Mcbeanski: Sonique::heals him::  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
AngelOHarlem: *whines*]  
  
Mcbeanski: Miyiko: K.... Die... Sonique!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves gun in seiya's mouth*  
  
Mcbeanski: Hiko::pops in:: Coool... Fighter-chan's getting her head blown off!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *pulls trigger...*  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: *...nothing happns*  
  
Sailorstarhealer has left the room.  
  
Keikosama: yoi.  
  
Mcbeanski: No bowwets??  
  
Mcbeanski: No more bowwets?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *looks mad* no! *hits it on his head*  
  
Keikosama: kawaisou Seiya-chan  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Keikosama: poor seiya  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh  
  
Mcbeanski: Hiko: Hey, no more bowwets... I mean bullets...  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah....well  
  
Keikosama: *rather likes Seiya*  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya::swirly eyed::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *keeps on hitting him with gun*  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrops*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *until it snaps in 2*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Ok... that is turtore....  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::pulls gun away from Angel:: I will do it!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: wow...he doesn't have brains buit he has the head  
  
Keikosama: *puts a big anime-style bandaid on Seiya's head*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *sweatdrops*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::pulls trigger:: Is this a real gun??  
  
AngelOHarlem: i dunno  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi::reads:: It said, 'Made in China'  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya's head can break it though  
  
Keikosama: aiyah mist....  
  
AngelOHarlem: *looks scared*  
  
Keikosama: anta wa hen  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: Cool! Ching Chong Land!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: brb  
  
Keikosama: k  
  
Mcbeanski: k!  
  
Mcbeanski: ::dances to music::  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Keikosama: *doesn't like to dance*  
  
Mcbeanski: ME FOUND STARLIGHT SKINS FOR THE SIMS!!!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Mcbeanski: I FEEL SOOOO SPECIAL!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: back!  
  
Keikosama: k  
  
Mcbeanski: But... ESM's head doesn't come with the body.... ::Wails::  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: coo;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *cool  
  
Mcbeanski: WAAAA!! ME WANT HEAD!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: what does seiya have to say about it?  
  
Keikosama: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: urg  
  
Seiya: Um... I came with a head?  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
Keikosama: x_x  
  
AngelOHarlem: whooo no odango's! ^^  
  
Usagi: How come I don't come with no head? That's no fair....  
  
AngelOHarlem: not my fault!  
  
Keikosama: x_X  
  
Mcbeanski: Starlight: We came with heads!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: good 4 u  
  
Mcbeanski: But... me want ESM's head!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Keikosama: *faints*  
  
AngelOHarlem: we know  
  
Mcbeanski: Keiko? Is she ok? Is she breathing?  
  
Keikosama: *wakes up*  
  
Keikosama: *giggles like mad*  
  
Mcbeanski: @.@  
  
AngelOHarlem: I want to hug somrthing. *hugs her dog*  
  
Keikosama: *laughs*  
  
Mcbeanski: Me dog Kyle looks like Yaten!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i yeah  
  
Keikosama: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Mcbeanski: @.@.... are you ok?  
  
AngelOHarlem: IT'S REINCARNATED YATEN!  
  
Keikosama: *laugh turns evil*  
  
AngelOHarlem: oooooooooook  
  
Keikosama: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mcbeanski: ooook.... she wacko...  
  
Keikosama: BWA HA HA!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *excorsiss keiko*  
  
Keikosama: *returns to giggling insanely*  
  
Mcbeanski: -_-;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *does it more*  
  
Keikosama: *laughs harder*  
  
AngelOHarlem: me give up...  
  
Mcbeanski: ............... ::just smiles brightly::  
  
Keikosama: BWAHAHA!  
  
Keikosama: heheheheheeee  
  
Mcbeanski: ^_^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: me bored....ME WANT SOMETHING TO HUG!  
  
Keikosama: *hugs Angel randomly*  
  
Mcbeanski: .... M. Yaten is here.... hug her...  
  
Keikosama: *returns to giggling*  
  
AngelOHarlem: arigatou keiko!  
  
Keikosama: no prob  
  
Mcbeanski: ::glomps Angel::  
  
Keikosama: kukukukuku...  
  
Keikosama: hehehehee  
  
Keikosama: hahahaha  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o didn't expect that  
  
Keikosama: bwahehehe  
  
Mcbeanski: ::gags keiko::  
  
Keikosama: BWAHA-gak  
  
Mcbeanski: Put a sock it it....  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Keikosama: *glares at Mist*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *outs sock in it*  
  
Mcbeanski: ::looks innocent:: What I do?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *puts  
  
Keikosama: *removes gag*  
  
Keikosama: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
AngelOHarlem: geez  
  
Keikosama: ahehehehe  
  
Mcbeanski: She is worse than CSF.....  
  
AngelOHarlem: i know  
  
Keikosama: *giggles*  
  
Keikosama: fufufufufufu  
  
Mcbeanski: MEOOOW!!  
  
Keikosama: kekekekekekeke  
  
AngelOHarlem: or xaph-chan  
  
Mcbeanski: MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: BWAHAH! HA HA!  
  
Mcbeanski: She is worse than both put together...  
  
Keikosama: heeheehee!  
  
Mcbeanski: Ack... that is Chibi Usa...  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
Keikosama: *pops away*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets scared*  
  
Mcbeanski: Pink = EVIL!!!  
  
Keikosama: *evil laughter echoes around the room*  
  
Keikosama: BWAHAHAHahahahaaa~  
  
AngelOHarlem: me wanna hug something...  
  
Keikosama: *smoke*  
  
Mcbeanski: ::hugs Angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Keikosama: kukukukuku..........  
  
AngelOHarlem: me scared  
  
Keikosama: *sounds fade*  
  
Mcbeanski: Me too... me too...  
  
Keikosama: ....  
  
Keikosama: *silence*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *clings*  
  
AngelOHarlem: i see dead people  
  
Mcbeanski: I see deformed heads...  
  
AngelOHarlem: i see baka seiya  
  
Keikosama: *eerie silence*  
  
Mcbeanski: i see the london I see france I see seiya's underpants...  
  
AngelOHarlem: 0.o  
  
Mcbeanski: if he wears any...  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao  
  
AngelOHarlem: he doesn't have brains that's why  
  
Keikosama: *smoke fills room*  
  
Keikosama: fufufufu...  
  
Mcbeanski: .... no wonder he is a reject...  
  
Keikosama: kukukuku....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ME SCARED!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: I TOOO!!!  
  
Keikosama: kekekekeke........  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs on anybody she finds*  
  
Keikosama: *shadow appears in the haze*  
  
Mcbeanski: ack! not there!!  
  
Keikosama: hehehe....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
AngelOHarlem: not where?  
  
Mcbeanski: .... nm....  
  
Keikosama: BWAHAHA!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh that  
  
AngelOHarlem: too dark can;t see  
  
Keikosama: *smoke clears*  
  
Keikosama: *keiko is seen wearing Rokketo Dan uniform*  
  
Mcbeanski: she's been smoking?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs on nearest person*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: EW!! SEIYA!'  
  
AngelOHarlem: *lets go*  
  
Keikosama: To protect the world from boring speeches...  
  
Seiya: What I do??  
  
Mcbeanski: I think she is going to kill Mamoru...  
  
AngelOHarlem: i couldn't see you  
  
Keikosama: To kill all Mamoru fans on this earth.....  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah'  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves seiya away*  
  
Keikosama: To denounce the powers of boys in capes....  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs m.seiya*  
  
Mcbeanski: .... Cape-Boy?  
  
AngelOHarlem: better  
  
AngelOHarlem: me hate cape boy  
  
Mcbeanski: ::grabs M. Yaten:: mine!  
  
AngelOHarlem: oook  
  
Keikosama: To let the world know that she doesn't like grapes...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Keikosama: Keiko.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook  
  
Keikosama: Rokketo Dan rules the night  
  
Mcbeanski: grapes?  
  
Keikosama: Surrender now or prepare for me to avoid a fight  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hugs yaten a little tighter*  
  
Keikosama: Damn right.  
  
AngelOHarlem: ME SCARED!  
  
Mcbeanski: Mamoru::appears::  
  
Mcbeanski: Me too... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keikosama: *strikes pose*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Mcbeanski: What a corny pose that is...  
  
Keikosama: *kills Mamoru*  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah  
  
AngelOHarlem: *squeezes ryes shut*  
  
Keikosama: My work here is done.  
  
Keikosama: *disappears in a cloud of smoke*  
  
Mcbeanski: ::claps:: good magic trick...  
  
Keikosama: thank you!  
  
Keikosama: oops  
  
AngelOHarlem: *clings to yaten intead of m.seiya*  
  
Keikosama: *disappears again*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ME STILL SCARED!  
  
Mcbeanski: ::glomps M. Yaten:: MINE!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: fine i don;t care  
  
AngelOHarlem: *walks away in smoke, leaving them alone...in the dark...*  
  
Seiya::turns on lights::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *angel no where to be found...*  
  
Seiya: What a corny shooooow....  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Where could Angel be? Oh well.... ::at least I have ALLL the lights::  
  
Keikosama: *pops up out of thin air in front of Seiya*  
  
Keikosama: hi!  
  
Seiya::scared::  
  
Keikosama: ^_____^  
  
Keikosama: hehehe  
  
Seiya: Hello... you look like Galxia...  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
Keikosama: Galaxia is goth?  
  
Seiya: I ment, Chaos...  
  
Keikosama: ^________^  
  
Keikosama: why, thank you@  
  
Seiya: Where is Angel?  
  
Keikosama: heaven?  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Burning in Hell? Becoming a Demon?  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya/Kasumi::blinks::  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
Seiya: Well... I am going to kill the Manga Seiya now!! Je ne!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Oh no you don't!!  
  
Keikosama: *blinks*  
  
M. Seiya: Bring it on!  
  
Keikosama: *goes to Neopets out of sheer boredom*  
  
Seiya: No thank you... I never seen the movie...  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya actually worried about me???????  
  
Seiya::glomps Angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: oi...  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
M. Seiya::pushes Seiya, glomps Angel::  
  
AngelOHarlem: me just getting some snack  
  
Keikosama: *giggles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: i'm still hungry  
  
Seiya: I wanna be a snack!! Apple maybe...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *goes back to get more*  
  
AngelOHarlem: me no slave  
  
Usagi::pops up:: Me want snack! Seiya = Snack! Snack = Edible! So... Seiya = Edible Snack!!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: x_X  
  
Mcbeanski: Usagi::evil look in eyes::  
  
Seiya::backs away:: You are scaring me Odango...  
  
Keikosama: *smacks head* baka hentai, baka hentai....  
  
AngelOHarlem: hey me back  
  
AngelOHarlem: ??  
  
Keikosama: ^-^  
  
Seiya::hides behind Angel:: HELP! She wanna eat me!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Keikosama: x_x  
  
AngelOHarlem: eat you?  
  
Keikosama: aaiiiyaaah  
  
AngelOHarlem: why would she eat you???  
  
Keikosama: *bad thought*  
  
Usagi::with fork and spoon:: APPLE SEIYA MINE!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: aaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: o.o;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hides behind seiya*  
  
Usagi: Mmmm... Angel Cake!!!  
  
Usagi::chases Angel::  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: *dies*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ]*not really*  
  
Keikosama: *out cold*  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOO! USAGI IS OUT TO GET ME!  
  
Usagi: Keiko = Rice Balls!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
Keikosama: X_X  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hides behind seiya*  
  
Usagi: Keiko's Rice Balls!!! ::chases Keiko::  
  
AngelOHarlem: usagi's freaking me out  
  
Mamoru::pops up again::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *kills him*  
  
Usgai: Mamoru = Icky!!! ::kills him with knive::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *whimpers*  
  
Usagi: I WANT ANGEL CAKE!!!  
  
Keikosama: *still out cold*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *clings to seiya* HELP ME!!  
  
Usagi: Oooo.... I don't like my Rice Balls cold so.... I WANT ANGEL CAKE!!  
  
Keikosama: *jumps up and runs to get something to drink*  
  
Keikosama: brb  
  
AngelOHarlem: k  
  
Mcbeanski: k!  
  
Usagi::chases Angel around room, with fork and spoon::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *clings onto seiya more* HEEEELLLPPP! EAT SEIYA INSTEAD!  
  
Usagi: Apple Seiya!!! Come here!!! LET ME EAT YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *whew*  
  
Keikosama: *pushes skirt back down and sits*  
  
Usagi: Apple and Angel Cake taste good together, soooo.... ::chases bother around room::  
  
Keikosama: *sips lemonade*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ew  
  
Keikosama: *giggles into glass*  
  
Usagi: RICE BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *goes to yaten*  
  
Usagi: Yaten = Cheese!!  
  
Keikosama: *put up energy barrier*  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Keikosama: lemme 'lone  
  
AngelOHarlem: *whimpers again*  
  
Keikosama: Baka odango atama  
  
Usagi: Taiki = Tropical Friut!!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: *falls down*  
  
Usagi: Odango!? Dumplings? ::eats hair::  
  
AnimeAngelGodess: O.O  
  
AngelOHarlem: usagi me kill you  
  
Keikosama: please do  
  
Seiya: No killing Odango... ::helps Usagi eat hair::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets light saber* YYYAAAAA!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *kills the odango with seiya*  
  
AngelOHarlem: YAY HAPPY ENDING!  
  
Rei: That was sorta mean...  
  
Minako: You killed our Princes..  
  
AngelOHarlem: rei, stay away from me  
  
Makoto: We kill you!!  
  
Outers: YEAH!!  
  
Keikosama: *glomps Rei*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *getsmachine gun* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Keikosama: *saves Rei from insane Angel*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *kills all with blind fury*  
  
Rei: Arigatou!!  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
Keikosama: Aishiteru  
  
Rei: Me too...  
  
AngelOHarlem: who likes rei???  
  
Keikosama: *glomps Rei more*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *dissapears*  
  
Makoto: Ok... this is getting kind of weird... but... ::runs to Mamoru::  
  
Keikosama: he's dead, isn't he?  
  
Makoto::kills Mamoru:: How many Mamorus are there?  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mcbeanski: 1,000,000,000  
  
Mamoru: 1,000,000,000 of us!!  
  
Keikosama: kill 'em all  
  
Keikosama: *chants a la Pokemon* Gotta kill 'em all! Gotta kill 'em all!  
  
Mcbeanski: brb!  
  
Keikosama: k  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
Keikosama: ...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
Keikosama: ...  
  
AngelOHarlem: me still hate seiya  
  
Mcbeanski: k.... what is with all the dots?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Keikosama: *offers almond*  
  
Keikosama: Almond?  
  
Usgai::eats it::  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
Keikosama: *glares*  
  
Keikosama: bitch  
  
AngelOHarlem: i feel weird  
  
Keikosama: iie, BAKA abazure onna  
  
Usagi::cries:: YOU THE BITCH, BITCH!!!  
  
Keikosama: *scratches Usagi's face*  
  
Usagi: Are you sure your not Luna?  
  
AngelOHarlem: shut up everyone  
  
Keikosama: completely sure.  
  
Mcbeanski: ................ ::Silent::  
  
Keikosama: . . . . .  
  
AngelOHarlem: COOOOKKKIIIEEEESS!!! SHUT UP ALL YOU COOKIES!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: OK  
  
Mcbeanski: I am not a cookie!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i got that from dk  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Mcbeanski: well... angel = hentai cookie...  
  
Mcbeanski: so there ::sticks out tougne::  
  
AngelOHarlem: :????? NO i'm not~!  
  
Keikosama: ja matta kirei Ayu-chaaaan! *waves as her CD leaves the computer*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hurt*  
  
Mcbeanski: ::envy::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *cries*  
  
Mcbeanski: ::kills::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *whimpers*  
  
Keikosama: *falls asleep*  
  
Keikosama: *collapses to the ground*  
  
Keikosama: *deep, peaceful breathing*  
  
AngelOHarlem: me feel like killing too  
  
Mcbeanski: ::slaps seiya on back of head::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: ::felt like it::  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh  
  
Mcbeanski: ::feels good::\  
  
Mcbeanski: ::wanna start a fight::  
  
AngelOHarlem: me feel like too. *gets glove and smaks him*  
  
Keikosama: *goes to "grab some omelette"*  
  
Mcbeanski: Neopet.com?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ??  
  
Keikosama: *yeah, but don't ask how, cause she's still asleep*  
  
Mcbeanski: @.@  
  
AngelOHarlem: why do i hate seiya but not yaten?  
  
Keikosama: *smiles in sleep*  
  
Mcbeanski: Because.... I don't know...  
  
AngelOHarlem: me neither  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
Mcbeanski: You know.... i read the fics first, then saw the jap, then the dub, then the manga....  
  
Keikosama: interesting order  
  
AngelOHarlem: i saw the dub, fics, manga *in order*  
  
Mcbeanski: oh yeah... read more fics after that!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: then oringinal  
  
AngelOHarlem: thean read more fics  
  
AngelOHarlem: and bought more manga  
  
Mcbeanski: ::envy::  
  
Mcbeanski: My mother reduced my allowence....  
  
Keikosama: *wakes up*  
  
AngelOHarlem: envy?  
  
Mcbeanski: envy = jealousy...  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh from who?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i know what it means  
  
Mcbeanski: ...... who else?  
  
Keikosama: *falls over from sheer...uh....tiredness*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ???  
  
Mcbeanski: guess, bubble brain...  
  
AngelOHarlem: geez\  
  
AngelOHarlem: well, see if i care  
  
Mcbeanski: ... no not geez....  
  
AngelOHarlem: *dissapears*  
  
Mcbeanski: .......... ok........... Me = Pissed Mode  
  
Keikosama: *drags herself to her feet*  
  
Keikosama: *falls over again*  
  
Mcbeanski: -_-;  
  
Keikosama: *cries*  
  
Keikosama: *wants to go to bed*  
  
Mcbeanski: Another Odango Attack?  
  
Keikosama: *but had to stay up*  
  
AngelOHarlem: everybody hates me  
  
Mcbeanski: What people come up with these days....  
  
AngelOHarlem: that's why my friends left me  
  
Keikosama: *sings* nobody likes me, everybody hates me, i think i'll go eat worms...  
  
Mcbeanski: ....... I didn't leave... me still here..... @.@  
  
AngelOHarlem: *joins keiko*  
  
Mcbeanski: I've ate worms before....  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: -_-  
  
Mcbeanski: ^_^V  
  
AngelOHarlem: beany!  
  
Mcbeanski: beany?  
  
AngelOHarlem: BEANIE BABY!  
  
Mcbeanski: oook....  
  
Mcbeanski: ::read poem::  
  
AngelOHarlem: evry body vote!  
  
Keikosama: DESTRUCT O MATCH!  
  
Mcbeanski: Beans, Beans. They are good for your heart. The More you Eat the more You....  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya can do that  
  
AngelOHarlem: he bubbled a whole river  
  
Seiya::red:: Did not!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *glanced to him* yes you did!  
  
Seiya: No way...  
  
AngelOHarlem: yes way...  
  
Mcbeanski: How come Seiya never been in 'the other room'?  
  
AngelOHarlem: what other room?  
  
Mcbeanski: Example: Yaten::in other room:: YES, MAMORU!! YES!! HARDER!!!  
  
Keikosama: ^_____^;;;  
  
AngelOHarlem: yeah seiya has that's when seiya *did it*  
  
AngelOHarlem: you'll see as soon i post it!  
  
Seiya::red:: SHUDDUP!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO!  
  
Seiya: YES!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO!  
  
Seiya: Yes!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO!  
  
Seiya: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya: I said, YES!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: I said, NO!!!  
  
Seiya: HAI!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: IE!!  
  
Seiya: HAI!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: IE!!!  
  
Seiya: Hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: IE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya: My head hurts now...  
  
AngelOHarlem: Me 2  
  
AngelOHarlem: want some ice?  
  
Seiya: Yes, Thank you!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets bag of ice*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hands it*  
  
Seiya: Thanks!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ^^  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: When they become friends, Keiko?  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: huh?  
  
AngelOHarlem: what happenrd??  
  
Keikosama: nani?  
  
AngelOHarlem: wha????  
  
AngelOHarlem: I want candy!!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Hmmm... so you two are an item?  
  
Keikosama: why are they being nice to eachother Mist?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets red*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Dunno...  
  
AngelOHarlem: nani???  
  
AngelOHarlem: he had a headach  
  
AngelOHarlem: it sucks when you have one  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Mmm... sounds like love to me....  
  
Keikosama: ^____^  
  
AngelOHarlem: SHADDUP  
  
Mcbeanski: No...  
  
AngelOHarlem: YES!  
  
Mcbeanski: No!  
  
AngelOHarlem: YES!  
  
Mcbeanski: No!  
  
AngelOHarlem: YES!!  
  
Mcbeanski: No!  
  
Keikosama: Angel and Seiya sittin in a tree? Now there's one i thought i'd never see!  
  
Keikosama: (and it rhymes too)  
  
AngelOHarlem: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHADDUP KEIKI\O!  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
Mcbeanski: Kotori::clings onto Angel:: MOMMY!!!  
  
Taiki: Ain't that our child, Keiko?  
  
Taiki: Keiko? Honey? Honey Bun? Sweet Potato?  
  
Taiki: Sweet Potato Pie? Sugar Muffin? Buggie Bear?  
  
Keikosama: ano...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ...  
  
Keikosama: no, Kotori is not the name of any of our kids.  
  
AngelOHarlem: omg  
  
Taiki: Oooo yeah... She WAS Usagi and Seiya's future child....  
  
Keikosama: *sweatdrops*  
  
Taiki: Now she is Angel and Seiya's Future child...  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!  
  
AngelOHarlem: I JUST GAVE HIM SOME DAMN ICE!  
  
Yaten: On Kinmoku-sei, giving ice is a ritual of love...  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: oook  
  
AngelOHarlem: headachs are harsh!  
  
Taiki: So... when is the wedding?  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya would give me some if had one....riiighhht????  
  
AngelOHarlem: taki, i'll blow your big head of yours  
  
Seiya::mummbles:: Not really...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
Keikosama: aiyahhh  
  
Seiya: I mean... Of course I would!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *doesn't really wan tform *him*)  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya, how old r u agfin??  
  
Taiki: My head not THAT big!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lol  
  
Seiya:.... 16.... i think.... last time i checked....  
  
AngelOHarlem: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook  
  
Seiya: Yep... 16!  
  
AngelOHarlem: @_@ me not feeling good anymore  
  
Seiya::offers ice:: Ice?  
  
AngelOHarlem: no headache  
  
AngelOHarlem: A MIGRANE~!  
  
Seiya: Sick? Craving for Pickles and Ice Cream?  
  
AngelOHarlem: hmmmm...i like godiva choclote  
  
Seiya: OMG!! Have you seen a flash of white light lately?  
  
Keikosama: *hands Taiki an apple*  
  
AngelOHarlem: no  
  
Seiya::deosn't listens:: OMG!! SHE IS PREGNANT!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *taiki eats eat and gats poisoned*  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: who?  
  
Keikosama: it wasn't poisoned....  
  
AngelOHarlem: what  
  
AngelOHarlem: when  
  
AngelOHarlem: where  
  
AngelOHarlem: whyh  
  
AngelOHarlem: how  
  
Seiya::hugs Angel:: OMG!! I AM A FATHER!!!  
  
Keikosama: O_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
Seiya: Or mother... whatever I am...  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: A FATHER?  
  
AngelOHarlem: how can that be?  
  
Seiya::thinks:: I dunno... last night?  
  
AngelOHarlem: that's got to be the day......?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *stares at seiya asa if he grew another brainless head*  
  
Yaten: Kinmoku-sei pregnancies happen very quick... so....  
  
AngelOHarlem: YATEN!  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: Where you come up with all that info?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i know  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I've read Taiki's textbooks...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ook  
  
Taiki: You did? I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT MY ROOM!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I can't help it if I like to sniff you underwear...  
  
Mcbeanski: *your  
  
AngelOHarlem: *looks at seiya* I THOUGHT I TOLD *YOU* TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!  
  
Seiya: I don't even know what planet you live on...  
  
Keikosama: x_x  
  
AngelOHarlem: i live on earth  
  
Seiya: Oohh... there... well... I don't know what continent...  
  
AngelOHarlem: america  
  
Taiki/Yaten: That's a continent?!  
  
Keikosama: o_O  
  
AngelOHarlem: oh uh\  
  
AngelOHarlem: part of one@!  
  
Taiki::sues book company::  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOrth america then  
  
AngelOHarlem: now i have a headach...@_@  
  
Seiya: Welll... I don't know what state!!! SO HAH!! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A STATE IS EITHER!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: me not tell you anyway  
  
Seiya: Talking about *I* Have no brains...  
  
AngelOHarlem: i think your the one who doens't know what a sate is. i think you don't even know who you are.  
  
Seiya: I am Zaya Moo!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *shoves gun in his mouth* GOODBYE!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *pulls trigger*  
  
Mcbeanski: No bowwets?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *DIES THIS TIME*  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay!  
  
Seiya::not dead::  
  
Keikosama: *jumps off a cliff, a al Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gets mad*  
  
Mcbeanski: Kasumi: How subborn is he?  
  
Mcbeanski: Keiko can fly? Coool!!  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
Keikosama: *still falling*  
  
AngelOHarlem: AARGHHH! *gets 100000 pound chunk of ice and chucks it at his head*  
  
AngelOHarlem: DIE ALREADY!  
  
Yaten: See how she loves him... giving him more ice...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *chucks one at yaten*  
  
Yaten: ouch...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *smirks*\  
  
Keikosama: ^-^;  
  
AngelOHarlem: nyahah  
  
M. Yaten::laughs at A. Yaten::  
  
AngelOHarlem: *joins*  
  
M. Taiki::having a spelling bee with A. Taiki::  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
AngelOHarlem: yay  
  
M. Taiki::wins:: SEE! I am SMART!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya's dead!  
  
AngelOHarlem: now m.seiya's left!  
  
M. Seiya: Is that good?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i dunno is it?  
  
M. Seiya::hands her a packet of ice::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
AngelOHarlem: i don't have a headach  
  
Yaten: Remember what I said.... On Kinmoku-sei... Ginving ice is a ritual of love!  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
Mcbeanski: *giving  
  
Keikosama: *screams*  
  
AngelOHarlem: fine by me!!  
  
Keikosama: *almost at the bottom of the mountain*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *hugs m.seiya*  
  
Mcbeanski: Is she still falling?  
  
AngelOHarlem: cool!  
  
M. Seiya: Are you Kakyuu?  
  
AngelOHarlem: I dunoo i'm I?  
  
M. Seiya: Nah.... Kakyuu has red hair... ::taks back ice::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok  
  
M. Seiya::looks for Kakyuu::  
  
AngelOHarlem: i never know if she really crashed at the bottom  
  
M. Yaten::busy eating ice::  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
AngelOHarlem: keiko??  
  
Keikosama: *lands lightly on her feet*  
  
Keikosama: I'm okay!  
  
AngelOHarlem: kool  
  
Mcbeanski: Minako::joins him::  
  
Keikosama: *screams*  
  
Keikosama: KILLER CAT!  
  
Keikosama: *runs*  
  
AngelOHarlem: *grabs ice* YOU'LL RUIN YOUR TEETH!  
  
Keikosama: THE KILLER CAT IS HEEEERE!  
  
Mcbeanski: Where?  
  
AngelOHarlem: hurry up with the chat...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ew..  
  
Mcbeanski: ::blinks:: Artimes? Luna? Diana?  
  
Mcbeanski: Minako = Cat Abuser?  
  
AngelOHarlem: *seiya's carcass rots, and stench fills room*  
  
Mcbeanski: *Abuiser  
  
Mcbeanski: Seiya? K.... ::hold pin on nose::  
  
AngelOHarlem: are you the m.seiya?  
  
Keikosama: JASMINE THE KILLER KITTY!!!!!!!  
  
Mcbeanski: .................... kitty litter?  
  
Keikosama: EVIL! EEEEVILLLLL!  
  
AngelOHarlem: are you?  
  
Keikosama: BACK! BACK DEMON!  
  
Mcbeanski: Yaten: I want to go to Luna's Kitty Litter!!  
  
Keikosama: oh....  
  
AngelOHarlem: AREN YOU??  
  
Keikosama: she's purring.  
  
Keikosama: ^_^  
  
Keikosama: CUUUUTE!  
  
AngelOHarlem: are you the m,seiya?  
  
M. Seiya: Me?  
  
AngelOHarlem: nm  
  
AngelOHarlem: i thought a.seiya just woke from the dead  
  
Mcbeanski: .................................................................. when will the sanity end?  
  
AngelOHarlem: can we stop!  
  
AngelOHarlem: it stinks here  
  
Mcbeanski: ::air freshens room::  
  
Keikosama: *flys to the top of the mountain*  
  
AngelOHarlem: someone help me move this...  
  
Mcbeanski: Move what?  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya's body  
  
Mcbeanski: Oooo.... ::helps::  
  
AngelOHarlem: kay...right her next to cliff...  
  
AngelOHarlem: *here  
  
Mcbeanski: ::moves next to Clifford::  
  
AngelOHarlem: ?  
  
Mcbeanski: I never knew Cliff was in the neighborhood!  
  
AngelOHarlem: lets move it somewhere else  
  
Mcbeanski: ::Waves to Clifford the Big Red Dog:: Hey Clifford!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: *gulps*  
  
AngelOHarlem: I think he moved...  
  
Mcbeanski: Clifford = Nice Big Red Dog  
  
AngelOHarlem: ....  
  
AngelOHarlem: I think seiya JUST MOVED!  
  
Mcbeanski: Ok... where to? San Andreas?  
  
AngelOHarlem: why don't we out him under clifford?  
  
Mcbeanski: California?  
  
Mcbeanski: Ok!  
  
AngelOHarlem: i live there i don't want hin there!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOO!  
  
AngelOHarlem: NEVER!]  
  
AngelOHarlem: NOT HERE  
  
Mcbeanski: Umm... Oregon?  
  
AngelOHarlem: lets out him in a blender  
  
AngelOHarlem: *put  
  
Mcbeanski: @.@... messy... FUN!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ok!  
  
AngelOHarlem: you do it he stinks!  
  
AngelOHarlem: keiko??  
  
Mcbeanski: No way... you do it...  
  
Keikosama: yes?  
  
Keikosama: *meditating on top of the mountain*  
  
AngelOHarlem: u still there? oh  
  
AngelOHarlem: you do it!  
  
AngelOHarlem: uh oh...  
  
Seiya::pushes Keiko:: I AM ALIVE!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: AAARRGHHH!  
  
Keikosama: do not push the wise one, grasshopper.  
  
AngelOHarlem: lmao!!!!  
  
Seiya: Grasshopper? I am a BULL!!!  
  
AngelOHarlem: no your an...  
  
Keikosama: *maintains calm*  
  
AngelOHarlem: @$$hole  
  
Seiya: You are a fly...  
  
AngelOHarlem: you are a cell!  
  
AngelOHarlem: your a dimwit  
  
Seiya: Cell = Powerfull!!!  
  
Keikosama: om....om.....om....  
  
Mcbeanski: IN DBZ anyways...  
  
AngelOHarlem: o.o  
  
AngelOHarlem: your a ...WIMP!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ommmm  
  
Seiya: Well, at least this wimp can beat you!!  
  
Keikosama: *deep breath*  
  
Keikosama: omm...om....ommmmm....  
  
AngelOHarlem: can we go?  
  
AngelOHarlem: everyone exit! i have to go now and i have to copy this!  
  
Mcbeanski: What happened to AnimeAngelGodess?  
  
Keikosama: ano....  
  
AngelOHarlem: i dunno  
  
AngelOHarlem: everyone leave!  
  
Keikosama: k  
  
AngelOHarlem: LEAVE I SAY!  
  
Keikosama: ja matta!  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja  
  
Mcbeanski: ok, ok... party-pooper...  
  
Keikosama has left the room.  
  
Mcbeanski: je ne...  
  
AngelOHarlem: ja  
  
AngelOHarlem: take  
  
AngelOHarlem: seiya with you  
  
Mcbeanski: no way...  
  
Mcbeanski has left the room.  
  
Seiya:*smiles*  
  
AngelOHarlem: AAG???  
  
AngelOHarlem: *pushes seiya away* JA! PLEASE REVEIW!  
  
AnimeAngelGodess has left the room.  
  
AngelOHarlem: WHEW! kids..*mutters* 


End file.
